Graines de folie
by Myrhil
Summary: Le secret de la naissance de Sakura révélé lors d'une mission d'infiltration auprès d'Orochimaru. Fic antérieure à Beyond my control.
1. Chapter 1

Graines de folie

Auteur: Elana

Disclaimer: Kishimoto, donne moi tes persos c'est un ordre!

Genre: Barjot, angst.

Note: Cette fic se passe avant ma songfic Beyond my control ». Vous saurez ce que Sakura a vécu chez Orochimaru. Par la même occasion vous saurez qui est vraiment Sakura.

Chapitre 1. Je vous montrerai ma force.

_Konoha, bureau de Godaime._

La jeune femme attendait nerveusement derrière son bureau, ses yeux noisettes semblant lancer des éclairs en direction de la porte. Si ses prunelles avaient possédé la même force que son poing, la paroi de bois aurait volé en éclat depuis longtemps. Elle posa ses mains sur le bureau entrelaçant les doigts si fort qu'elle fit blanchir les jointures. Le craquement sinistre des os fit réagir la jeune femme brune à ses côtés.

- « Tsunade-sama. Ne soyez pas si impatiente, vous allez vous briser les doigts!

Je sais Shizune... commença la Godaime en soupirant. Je m'inquiète terriblement. Je persiste à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

C'est certes dangereux, mais c'est son choix. Et puis elle est entre de bonnes mains avec le docteur Kojiro.

Ce n'est pas tant de Kojiro-sama dont j'ai peur, mais de ceux qu'elle devra rencontrer après.

Je sais. »

Shizune s'approcha de Tsunade et lui adressa un sourire confiant.

- « Elle sera prête. Elle réussira, j'en suis sûre. Elle seule peut le faire »

Tsunade laissa échapper un deuxième soupir dénotant un évident manque de conviction. Non, décidément, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que la mission était extrêmement périlleuse, au point qu'il aurait fallu créer une catégorie spécialement pour elle. Ce n'était pas non plus seulement parce qu'elle mettait en danger une personne très chère à son coeur.

Ce n'était pas plus pour... enfin bref les raisons objectives ou subjectives ne manquaient pas pour déclarer ouvertement que cette mission était une des plus foireuses qui soit, un échec certain et un suicide qui l'était tout autant.

Quelque chose en plus tracassait Tsunade. Un sentiment infime, indicible et insidieux que l'on pouvait assimiler à un mauvais pressentiment. Sa petite voix intérieure lui murmurait, oh puis même lui hurlait, que cette mission puait à des kilomètres à la ronde. De quoi asphyxier un Inuzuka.

Et ce qui énervait encore plus Tsunade était que ce pressentiment lui soufflait que ce n'était pas pour les excellentes raisons citées ci-dessus que cette mission méritait de finir à la poubelle. Non, c'était pour quelque chose de plus subtile, de caché comme un complot tramé dans l'ombre et sur laquelle la Godaime n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Une raison inconnue, à peine palpable que seul son intuition de femme, de sanin, de medic-nin et d'hokage pouvait déceler. Et encore tout juste. C'était vraiment mauvais.

A la limite de sortir de ses gonds, Tsunade remit en place une mèche blonde occupant les doigts de sa main gauche avant qu'ils ne broient ceux de la main droite. N'y tenant plus, elle sauta de sa chaise et se planta devant la fenêtre.

« Ils arrivent! » Cria-t-elle avant de se remettre bien droite sur sa chaise et de reprendre son calme.

Le temps de souffler un bon coup, de remettre un peu d'ordre sur le bureau et de prendre une pose « hokagienne », les arrivants toquaient à la porte.

« Entrez! » Fit l'hokage sur un ton posé et formel.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme d'âge mur, aux tempes grisonnantes et une jeune fille qui suscita immédiatement un regard complice de la part de Tsunade. Les diverses personnes présentes dans la salle s'échangèrent les salutations d'usage et prirent place dans le bureau.

« Alors? Demanda simplement l'hokage.

Elle est prête. Répondit tout aussi simplement l'homme.

Ah... »

Cette réponse et l'assurance souriante qui l'accompagnait fit l'effet d'un couperet tranchant les derniers fils reliant l'hokage à quelques onces d'espoir. Elle aurait préféré que son interlocuteur se range à son avis et lui dise que cette mission était vouée à l'échec, qu'il ne valait mieux pas la tenter.

« Vous pouvez développer Kojiro-sama? Demanda Tsunade.

Tout à fait... la patiente à réussi tout les tests à la perfection. Elle répond très favorablement au traitement. Nous avons obtenu des résultats exceptionnels en peu de temps. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça marche aussi bien. Toute l'équipe est d'accord, même Ibiki-sama a été impressionné par les résultats des tests psychologiques qu'il a lui-même effectués. »

Tsunade frissonna en entendant le nom qui terrorisait tous les ninjas du pays du feu, et même au-delà. Ibiki... et dire qu'elle l'avait confiée au roi de la torture!

« Et qu'en pense la patiente? Demanda Tsunade à la jeune femme.

Je me sens tout a fait prête à effectuer cette mission. » Affirma cette dernière.

Mais Tsunade n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire aussi facilement. Parole de sanin et de Godaime, elle avait encore son mot à dire.

-« Sakura... cette mission est extrêmement dangereuse...

Mais sensei...

Sakura! Ne me coupe pas la parole! Ordonna Godaime sur un ton péremptoire.

La jeune impertinente se tut immédiatement baissant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

« Je disais donc... je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée et que malgré tout ton talent et toute ta volonté tu n'es pas de taille. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller. »

L'hokage marqua une pause indiquant à sa fougueuse interlocutrice qu'elle était autorisée à prendre la parole.

Sakura s'en saisit posément mais avec une ardente conviction:

- « Tsunade-sensei, c'est mon choix et je le fais en toute connaissance de cause. J'ai suivi cet entraînement pendant des semaines et je l'ai parfaitement réussi. Ce n'est pas pour abandonner maintenant. Seul moi et Naruto avons une chance de ramener Sasuke et Naruto... pour cette mission précise, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse y arriver.

Tu as déjà essayé de retenir Sasuke. »

Sakura accusa le coup. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui rappelle un des épisodes les plus douloureux de sa vie. Pour que sa sensei prenne le risque de la blesser, c 'était qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette mission.

- « Tsunade-sama, j'ai échoué parce que Sasuke me considérait comme une pleurnicharde faible et lourde. Je vais lui prouver que ce n'est plus le cas et qu'il peut devenir fort à Konoha. » Répondit Sakura sur un ton plutôt sec montrant ainsi à sa sensei qu'elle n'appréciait pas que l'on évoque son cuisant échec.

_Elle est déterminée... plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. _Pensa l'Hokage.

« Très bien. Je vois que c'est inutile de te faire entendre raison. Mais au moindre problème tu nous préviens et tu t'enfuis. Je n'exclue pas d'ailleurs d'intervenir moi-même sans ton avis. »



En cette fin de matinée, l'astre solaire inondait Konoha d'une lumière estivale. Les rues pavées chauffaient sous les rayons éblouissants se parant d'ocre chatoyant.

Une jeune femme marchait hardiment dans les rues animées, un encombrant paquetage sur le dos. Elle souriait aux commerçants qui lui vantaient les mérites de leur marchandise, riait sous cape ou affichait une froide indifférence en entendant les sifflements admiratifs et baratins de Don Juan de pacotille qu'elle ne manquait pas de susciter à chacune de ses sorties.

Si ce n'était le sac à dos et la tenue de combat ceinturée de kunais et de shurikens qu'elle portait, on aurait pu la prendre pour une fraîche et ravissante demoiselle flânant dans les rues.

Ce n'était pas le cas... sauf peut-être pour le ravissante. Mais ceci ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse.

Ah oui, elle était heureuse et fière. Son pas décidé, son sourire lumineux et ses yeux de jades brillant d'excitation le prouvaient.

Et pourtant n'importe qui d'autre, ninja aguerri ou pas, aurait arboré une mine sérieuse voire soucieuse précisément au même instant. Certains auraient même été effrayés... sans le montrer bien sûr.

En tout cas, le franc sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme conduisait à l'erreur quiconque se demandant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« SAKURA-CHAN! » Hurla une tornade orange et blonde qui se planta devant la promeneuse dans un freinage contrôlé... retentissant.

- Naruto-kun... bonjour! » Fit la fleur de cerisier en riant.

Décidément la tornade orange de Konoha était bien la seule à pouvoir la faire rire dès une demi-seconde de présence.

« Où vas-tu?

Je pars en mission.

Toute seule? Mais tu ne m'as rien dit. Ce n'est pas dangereux?

Non. C'est une mission de routine. Par contre elle risque de prendre un peu de temps. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour.

Ah bon... je peux t'accompagner?

Non ce n'est pas ta mission. Tu en auras d'autres!

Mais...

Discute pas... au revoir Naruto-kun!

Et pour faire taire le moulin à paroles le plus prolifique du pays du feu, Sakura déposa un baiser sur son front. Foudroyé sur place, des myriades d'étoiles éblouissant ses yeux, la tornade orange de Konoha fut transformée en bise légère s'essoufflant doucement dans un murmure reposant à peine audible.

Naruto restait muet et immobile.

Sakura profita de cette diversion pour s'éclipser rapidement laissant sur place un Naruto rêveur incapable du moindre geste. Quand ce dernier reprit ses esprits, Sakura franchissait les portes de Konoha.

La kunoichi avançait d'un pas volontaire... ça y est... elle était sortie.

_Me voilà en route vers ma mission!_

Sakura sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même, de servir enfin à quelque chose. C'était de loin la mission la plus difficile de sa carrière et elle était la seule à pouvoir l'effectuer. Elle allait enfin pouvoir montrer à quel point elle était devenue forte.

Motivée par cet agréable sentiment d'être utile et même indispensable, Sakura marchait avec aplomb sur les routes de campagne.



La nuit recouvrait de ses voiles saphir la riante nature qui s'assoupissait en même temps que s'éteignait les derniers feux solaires.

_Les nuits d'été sont magnifiques!_ Pensa Sakura en s'allongeant près du fleuve.

Tout était calme et paisible. L'orbe lunaire veillait avec bienveillance sur le sommeil des habitants du pays du feu. La douce lumière nacrée se reflétant dans l'eau invitait au recueillement.

Sakura décida que c'était le moment idéal.

Elle se trouvait à la frontière du pays du feu. Il ne lui restait qu'une centaine de mètre à parcourir pour quitter son pays natal.

Un geste rapide défit le bandeau qui retenait les cheveux rosés.

Le bandeau de ninja... tout un symbole.

Toute la journée, Sakura avait sillonné le pays du feu, sans s'arrêter, le baume au coeur. Mais elle ressentait un petit pincement à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Cet acte méritait un minimum de cérémonie et de respect. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire à la va-vite en gambadant joyeusement dans la verte campagne.

Sakura souffla longuement tout en saisissant un kunai. De l'autre main, elle porta son bandeau à la lumière lunaire, admirant solennellement la surface parfaitement lisse et brillante.

D'un geste prompt et précis dont les médic-nin avaient le secret, la jeune fille raya son bandeau dans toute sa longueur.

Sakura allait passer sa première nuit de mission en déserteuse.

A suivre...



voilà.. .un premier chapitre-prologue. Pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose, l'ambiance reste encore relativement légère avec même une pointe d'humour. J'en ai profité parce que après ça devient plus dramatique.

Si vous avez lu « Beyond my control », vous savez déjà en quoi consiste la mission de Sakura. Mais je vous rassure, vous aurez quand même des surprises... de taille (sissi je vous promets!).

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et s'il reste des fautes. J'aimerais notamment savoir si vous trouvez que c'est trop lent ou trop rapide. Avant j'avais l'habitude de faire de longues description mais je me suis dit que c'était lourdingue. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de ne pas en faire assez et de laisser une part trop importante aux dialogues.


	2. Chapter 2

Graines de folie

Chapitre 2. Dans l'antre du démon.

_Dans une chambre:_

Sakura se réveilla avec une migraine épouvantable. Elle se massa les tempes pour faire passer la douleur. Son hôte lui administrait un traitement de cheval!

Elle se leva en titubant et s'aspergea le visage avec l'eau d'une bassine déposée sur une table à l'assise bien fragile. En fait de table, il s'agissait d'une planche posée sur des tréteaux. Le reste de la chambre disposait du même luxe: un matelas posé au sol en guise de lit et un tabouret.

En fait la chambre ressemblait à une cellule de prisonnier.

_Elle reflète bien ma situation!_

La kunoichi se considérait comme la captive d'Orochimaru. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était dans son repaire, 9 qu'elle avait quitté Konoha.

Elle s'était étonnement bien débrouillée jusque là. Orochimaru l'avait vite repérée... et vite ramenée chez lui, sans la tuer.

C'est sûr que massacrer une équipe de sous-fifres du serpent- chunin et jounin tout de même- en quelques heures avait de quoi attirer l'attention du sanin. Celui-ci était arrivé peu de temps après la tuerie en regardant avec un air intéressé la véritable boucherie à laquelle s'était livrée Sakura.

Eh oui une déserteuse qui faisait dans la dentelle ce n'était pas crédible. Il fallait bien que la jeune femme se livre à quelques exactions dignes du serpent pour que celui-ci conçoive de la considérer comme une éventuelle alliée.

Les têtes arrachées, les yeux crevés et toutes les immondes blessures déversant tripes et autres organes broyés sur le sol de la clairière avaient été infligées avec un sadisme jouissif et offraient un spectacle de délice à un esprit dérangé comme celui du serpent. En parfait connaisseur, Orochimaru avait reconnu et apprécié l'oeuvre de la perversité la plus diabolique d'un assassin sans pitié qu'il aurait volontiers reconnu comme son enfant spirituel, son oeil expert ayant immédiatement remarqué que la moitié des blessures étaient superflues, non mortelles et administrées par pur plaisir. Un ultime râle arraché à un corps, alors que le serpent essuyait ses semelles dessus et prouvant que le dit corps était encore vivant après de longues heures d'agonie et une perte d'au moins 2,5 litres de sang, avait même suscité une pointe de jalousie chez le sanin. Ce dernier s'était alors dit qu'il avait affaire à un génie médical de la pire cruauté.

Le sourire prédateur que le regard mordoré du sanin avait décelé dans la pénombre des frondaisons avait confirmé son intuition. Les mèches rosées qui l'encadraient étaient plus surprenantes.

Sakura s'était tenue devant lui, droite et fière, sans la moindre once de peur dans le regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher alors qu'elle touchait au but. Alors elle avait accompli le rituel du docteur Kojiro, effectué quelques heures plus tôt et qui était devenu quotidien depuis. Elle avait fait le vide dans son esprit laissant toute la noirceur de son âme l'envahir.

Haine, violence, cruauté... goût du sang.

Inner-Sakura avait pris la parole une lueur de folie meurtrière dans le regard et un pli hautain parachevant le rictus cruel de ses lèvres carmines, encore recouvertes du sang de ses adversaires:

« On vient récupérer le cadavre de ses joujoux? » Avait-elle susurré d'une voix moqueuse et pleine d'assurance.

La pupille fendue du sanin avait dardé sur elle un regard intense qui l'avait scrutée en profondeur. Puis il lui avait répondu de sa voix malsaine:

« Comme tu dis ce ne sont que des jouets sans importance. Qu'ils restent à pourrir ici.

Ca fera de l'engrais. Avait-elle laissé tomber en soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur.

Quelle arrogance! Tu as bien changé. »

Le sanin s'était adossé à un arbre en continuant de la fixer du regard. C'était très difficile à supporter, mais inner Sakura avait les ressources pour continuer à lui tenir tête avec une morgue outrageante.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi... c'est étonnant. Au fait cette marque sur ton bandeau, t'as raté une marche ou c'est fait exprès?

J'ai quitté Konoha.

Oh... une déserteuse. »

Orochimaru s'était mis à rire, un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Sakura Haruno, missing-nin, auteur de boucheries sanguinaires. Il va être beau le bingo-book! Tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais cru capable de changer autant... avec Naruto bien sûr.

Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. C'est vrai que Naruto en est un! »

Orochimaru avait marqué une pause inclinant la tête pour réfléchir.

« C'est pour lui que tu fais ça?

-Sasuke? Oui... entre autre. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il est devenu... et faire comme lui.

C'est à dire?

Devenir plus forte. J'ai bien vu la différence la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Oh... tu serais donc intéressée par le pouvoir? Pourquoi?

Pour cesser d'être considérée comme faible par tout le monde y compris par ceux qui se disaient mes amis.

Pourquoi parles-tu d'eux au passé? Que t-on-t-ils fait pour mériter une telle rancune? Tu semblais pourtant proche d'eux.

Je les ai quittés, je ne suis plus proche d'eux. Ils n'ont rien fait pour que je devienne plus forte, pour m'aider à accomplir mon rêve. Kakashi m'a laissé tombé pour se consacrer exclusivement à Sasuke. Pendant ce temps là, Kakashi avait confié Naruto à Jiraiya. Ils sont tout le temps ensemble les 2 là. Je suis restée 2 ans sans voir Naruto. Moi, il a toujours fallu que je me débrouille toute seule, que j'aille moi-même trouver mon sensei. Et même maintenant Tsunade est tellement prise par son boulot d'Hokage qu'elle ne peut pas m'accorder beaucoup de temps. Elle ne m'apprend pas toutes ses techniques et je dois apprendre en autodidacte. Je vois bien que même à Konoha, on en a que pour les forts. C'est à eux que l'on accorde du temps, les meilleurs entraînements. Moi je suis considérée comme faible et on me néglige. Je suis tout juste bonne à être protégée. Alors quitte à être seule autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

C'est un raisonnement qui se tient. Mais... Naruto ne te manque pas?

Naruto ne fait que me considérer comme une petite chose fragile. Quand on part en mission il ne me laisse jamais me battre!Il faut toujours qu'il prenne les devants et me protège. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Et puis en plus, c'est un abruti.

Ca... c'est sûr. »

Le serpent avait émis un long sifflement et un claquement sinistre de langue.

« On dirait bien que t'es mise à ressembler à Sasuke. C'est surprenant cette influence qu'il a sur toi.

Il ne m'influence pas. Je le fais de mon propre chef. Si j'avais voulu déserter pour Sasuke, je l'aurais suivi le jour où il vous a rejoint. Avait rétorqué sèchement Sakura.

Soit... tu as un endroit où dormir cette nuit?

Le ciel étoilé et ce superbe tronc creux.

Si un lit t'intéresse... suis-moi.

Si c'est le votre, je n'en veux pas. Avait persiflé la kunoichi.

Tu m'intéresses, mais pas de cette façon. Et à l'avenir ne soit pas si insolente avec moi. »

Un shuriken frôlant la jugulaire de la jeune fille avait ponctué cette phrase, histoire de la rendre plus explicite.

Et cet ainsi que Sakura était entrée au service d'Orochimaru. Une fois seule dans la cellule que lui avait octroyé le sanin, Sakura avait chassé les ténèbres de son esprits pour en reprendre le contrôle.

_Whouaah...déjà!_ Avait-elle pensé.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela allait être aussi simple. Le sanin deviendrait-il sénile pour se laisser prendre aussi facilement? Ou c'était peut-être elle qui était une excellente actrice. Inner Sakura lui faisait peur parfois.

Depuis, la kunoichi était moins à la fête.

Elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas encore une invitée mais une prisonnière. Il lui fallait redoubler de prudence pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance toujours alerte du sanin.

Elle devait faire ses preuves.

Durant ces deux premiers jours de captivité, Sakura n'était pas sortie de son austère cellule. Entre deux visites d'Orochimaru, elle avait passé son temps à compter les entailles ornant le mur de son lit et qui avaient été faites par un prédécesseur voulant conserver la notion du temps... ce qui au final l'avait éloigné de l'objectif initial de ce « hobby »: lui faire reprendre son sang-froid et le contrôle d'elle-même.

En effet, 2 à 3 fois par jour, son geôlier était venu la voir dans sa cellule, pour discuter soi-disant. Enfin c'était loin d'être une causette amicale, d'ailleurs le sanin s'était passé d'amener le thé et les petits fours. Orochimaru avait passé en revue ses objectifs, ses techniques médicales, les détails de son entraînement et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle attendait de lui. En bref il s'était livré à un interrogatoire à peine déguisé. En habile tacticien Orochimaru avait mis à nue ses motivations mais aussi l'intégralité de ses compétences en matière de combat afin de bien connaître une éventuelle ennemie.

Il l'avait mise à sa merci.

Pour jouer le jeu Sakura avait donc laissé le champs libre à son autre malsain enfoui au plus profond d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait les pas du sanin résonner dans le couloir, elle se livrait au même rituel.

_Je ferme les yeux... et c'est parti._

A force, cela était devenu automatique. Le problème était que Sakura ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce que l'autre avait dit ou fait ce qui était très inquiétant.

Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient au fil des heures tels des relents nauséabonds. Et son instinct lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle ne se rappelle pas les faits avec exactitude.

En effet les lambeaux de passé sourdant de son subconscient ne la rassuraient pas sur les intentions de son deuxième « elle ».

Ces souvenirs troublants voire alarmants lui revenaient par crise lui vrillant la tête comme si un chidori pépiait entre ses tempes.

D'abord des sons lugubres: elle entendait des cris d'agonie, des suppliques pour avoir la vie sauve ou tout du moins obtenir une mort digne et sans souffrance... ça c'était juste avant sa rencontre avec le sanin. Et puis un rire sardonique, une voix malsaine et reptilienne ne pouvant appartenir qu'à Orochimaru. Mais ce qui la déroutait encore plus était le rire aux intonations féminines et qui n'avait rien à envier au serpent question sarcasme et malveillance.

_Je rie comme ça moi?_ S'effrayait la kunoichi.

Ensuite venaient les images encore plus angoissantes. Des images peintes en rouge et en noir. L'incarnat palpitant du sang versé, des chairs lacérées et l'obscurité glauque de sa cellule.

Rien de très joyeux en somme. D'autant plus qu'elle soupçonnait avec une quasi certitude que le sanin lui administrait des drogues avec le consentement de l'autre ou à son insu lors de ses repas.

De temps à autres des bribes de mots lui revenaient en particulier des parcelles de conversations avec Orochimaru. Sakura avait la nette impression que son autre s'était livrée à des confidences qu'elle aurait préférées taire si elle avait été elle-même. Genre ses techniques de combat même les plus secrètes.

_Mais pourquoi lui ai-je tout dit? C'est stupide, il sait comment je me bats maintenant!_

Les « facéties » de sa deuxième personnalité faisaient frissonner Sakura. Pour calmer sa nervosité, elle s'acharnait à compter, non plus les fissures du mur, mais les toiles d'araignée qui lui rappelaient un peu moins les longues angoisses qu'avait subies le malheureux ancien occupant de ce sinistre lieu.

Sakura était donc en pleine contemplation de broderies arachnéennes lorsque la violente migraine lui fit écarquiller les yeux de douleur. Celle-ci était plus coriace que les autres et la fraîcheur de l'eau ne la soulagea même pas.

Elle revit les même scènes de carnage, entendit les conversations un peu trop intimes à son goût avec Orochimaru... et puis elle commença à ressentir les émotions de l'autre. C'était nouveau et encore plus terrifiant que le reste.

Elle sentit une froideur létale, une cruauté sans borne imprégner tous ses sens. Sakura eut la très désagréable sensation d'être un monstre sanguinaire. Elle se vit découper méticuleusement les doigts et les orteils d'un ninja effondré au sol sans autre réaction à ses hurlements horrifiés qu'un demi- sourire extatique.

Elle avait aimé ça.

Cette évidence cinglante la frappa de plein fouet et lui fit reprendre ses esprits avec une nausée de dégoût.

L'horreur se peignait sur le visage en sueur de Sakura collant ses mèches de cheveux poisseux à sa peau moite. Elle exsudait la peur par tous les pores... la peur d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle reprenne son calme.

Désormais elle ne laisserait plus les rênes à l'autre. Elle devait garder le contrôle.



Le lendemain Orochimaru planta sa stature reptilienne devant une Sakura au visage d'albâtre.

«Bonjour Sakura. Tu as besoin de sortir on dirait. Tu es plus pâle que les cadavres que j'ai en stock »

Sakura lui répondit par un sourire sibyllin. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en réaction à cette salutation morbide.

Ceci dit une sortie n'était pas de refus. Elle suivit le sanin en silence dans un dédale de couloirs dont elle ne pouvait comprendre l'agencement. On aurait dit un nid de serpents enchevêtrés de façon inextricable.

Au bout de ce long parcours labyrinthique, Sakura aperçut un rai de lumière.

La sortie... enfin.

La kunoichi dut se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter vers le grand air. Elle passa en revue toutes les règles de politesse que son auguste mère, très à cheval sur la bienséance, lui avait inculquées afin d'attendre patiemment et avec le sourire que son hôte la laisse passer dans un geste galant qui aurait fait fondre la jeune femme s'il avait été effectué par un certain shinobi aux yeux d'onyx.

La fleur de cerisier, soudain ragaillardie, enjamba gracieusement la petite marche qui la séparait du soleil. Et elle se retrouva avec grand bonheur baignée d'une radieuse lumière o combien bienfaisante.

Elle en aurait crié de joie si un sifflement reptilien ne lui avait pas rappelé à son bon souvenir une présence fortement indésirable mais impossible à oblitérer.

« Cela à l'air de te faire un bien fou.

Oui... ce n'est bon de rester enfermé et j'ai besoin de bouger. »

Pour être tout a fait exact, des fourmis démangeaient les jambes de Sakura prises d'une furieuse envie de piquer un sprint.

« Si tu veux faire de l'exercice, Kabuto va bientôt commencer son entraînement.

Ah... »

La fouine bigleuse. Dans les nombreuses questions qui avaient taraudé Sakura pendant son internement au fin fond du repaire d'Orochimaru, l'une d'entre elle avait été:

_Lequel m'inspire le plus de haine, de mépris, de dégoût, de nausées et de crises d'urticaire: Orochimaru ou Kabuto?_

Les deux arrivaient ex-aequo dans son estime, c'est à dire bons derniers (avec Itachi). Mais ils n'étaient pas perdus dans les tréfonds du gouffre « danaïdien » de son échelle des valeurs pour les mêmes raisons. Enfin pas exactement. Si Orochimaru détenait sans conteste la palme de l'abomination, Kabuto était le médaillé d'or inconcurrençé de l'exaspération. Le valet de pied du serpent l'horripilait à un point qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Il devait avoir un don héréditaire pour cela. Orochimaru lui donnait envie de vomir, Kabuto lui refilait des boutons.

Ce fut donc avec le sourire forcé et hypocrite made in Saï, c'est à dire étiré au fils de chakra ultra résistant que Sakura se fit violence pour prononcer les mots qui lui arrachèrent la langue plus sûrement qu'un semi-remorque de piments:

« Kabuto? Oui, bien sûr! »

Aaarch... ça y est! La phrase était sortie lui carbonisant la cavité buccale au passage. Elle ne pensait pas que la mission allait être aussi difficile. Pendant un instant elle avait espéré voir Sasuke... et peut-être même s'entraîner avec lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur le sadisme d'Orochimaru. Il était vraiment dur avec elle. La mise à l'épreuve continuait.

_Salaud de serpent!_

« Kabuto se trouve un peu plus loin. Je t'accompagne. Tu vas passer la matinée avec lui. »

C'était définitif: Orochimaru battait Ibiki à plate couture dans le maniement de la torture psychologique.

Sakura dans un vain espoir scrutait les alentours à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux d'ébène hérissée. La kunoichi se sentant soudain croyante se disait que si Dieu existait il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir cette journée infernale sans faire un petit geste. Il se devait de lui laisser entrevoir un mince rayon d'espoir par l'intermédiaire d'une précieuse mèche sombre ou mieux une paire d'iris charbonneuses.

Tout un priant un Dieu inconnu qui lui avait jusque là autant importé que les premières chaussettes de Naruto, la fraîche croyante demanda à Orochimaru:

« Vous ne resterez pas avec moi aujourd'hui? »

_Non pas qu'il me manquera, mais ça m'étonne qu'il ne reste pas pour me surveiller!_

« Non ma chère. Tu devras te passer de ma compagnie car je reste avec Sasuke aujourd'hui. »

_Je ne craquerai pas... je ne craquerai pas._

Cette journée était placée sous le signe de la malédiction. Sakura venait d'avoir la preuve que Dieu n'existait pas.

Elle se rendit donc à l'aire d'entraînement du binoclard précocement grisonnant en n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'admirer le moindre cheveux noir... autre que ceux d'Orochimaru (et elle s'en serait bien passé).

« Kabuto, je t'amène une partenaire d'entraînement. Occupe-toi bien d'elle »

Le décodeur de Sakura traduit automatiquement: « Surveille là bien et au moindre battement de cils suspect tu l'envoies rendre visite à Shinigami. » (si cet enfoiré pouvait me rendre mes bras au passage... ah non erreur de décodage!).

Le serpent à lunettes leva la tête en arquant un sourcil, signe de méfiance-alerte-rouge. Sakura comprit que ses sentiments envers Kabuto étaient réciproques. Le bras droit (et gauche) du sanin avait encore moins confiance en sa future coéquipière que son maître comme le confirma le regard soupçonneux qu'il jeta à Sakura signifiant clairement (après décryptage) « Ma petite, je ne te sens pas du tout. Emmerde-moi ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde et j'envoie ta cervelle barboter dans un bocal de formol ».

« Ok! On reste là jusqu'à midi et on va manger. Elle mange avec nous ou je la ramène dans sa cellule? Fit Kabuto l'air pincé.

-A priori elle devrait manger avec nous. » Répondit le sanin insistant sur le « à priori » que l'on pouvait traduire en « si elle est toujours en vie » et que Sakura désormais experte renommée en langage reptilien, saisit parfaitement.

Sur ce Orochimaru disparut laissant Sakura en tête à tête avec Kabuto. La kunoichi inonda mentalement le sanin de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait et que les règles de décence de Mme Haruno obligeaient à censurer.

Après un muet échange de salutations par regards noirs interposés exprimant tout le bien que les deux interlocuteurs pensaient l'un de l'autre, Kabuto engagea les hostilités verbales:

« Que les choses soient claires: je n'ai absolument pas confiance en toi. Ta tête de bonbon rose ne me revient pas du tout. J'ai dit tout ce que je pensais de toi à Orochimaru-sama mais pour une raison que j'ignore il t'a à la bonne...

_Ce qui prouve l'importance qu'il accorde à ton opinion._ Ajouta Sakura en pensée.

...donc je ne te ferai rien, si tu restes tranquille...

_Bon chien va!_

...Cependant, moi je t'ai toujours à l'oeil et je conserve le droit d'exécuter une espionne, ce que je pense que tu es soit dit en passant...

_Quelle perspicacité! Dommage qu'Orochimaru n'ait pas la même. Il devient gâteux avec l'âge._

...alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau, sinon j'éparpille ton corps au quatre coins de cette aire d'entraînement. Acheva Kabuto.

C'est tout? Tu as fini? Rétorqua narquoisement Sakura. On va peut-être pouvoir s'entraîner maintenant. »

Sakura rejoignit l'aire d'entraînement au petit trot sous le regard furibond de Kabuto. Une fois rendu au milieu de l'arène improvisée elle lança avec mordant:

« Alors sensei... on commence par quoi?

Par ce que n'importe quel medic-nin compétent préconiserait: une séance d'échauffement avec assouplissements, flexions, tractions, abdo-fessiers et jogging. C'est excellent pour réveiller les muscles, cela évite le claquage. » Répondit Kabuto sur un ton professoral mêlé à une pointe acérée d'ironie.

Sakura en forme et pas prise au dépourvue pour un sou, soutint la remarque acerbe par des félicitations condescendantes et gouailleuses:

« Bravo Kabuto, je constate que tu connais bien tes bases. Cependant un échauffement digne d'un grand ninja ne serait pas complet sans une partie consacrée aux lancer d'armes.

-Cela va sans dire... surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas créer d'armes tranchantes avec son chakra et qui ne peut donc pas se passer de kunai.

-Je te parle de lancer d'armes pour blesser un ennemi à distance, pas d'un simple tailladage au corps à corps.

Mes scalpels de chakra du « simple tailladage »? Je te rappelle que j'ai battu ta sensei avec, la grande Tsunade-Hime. Fulmina Kabuto, vexé.

Oh mais tu perds ton calme! C'est mauvais pour un medic-nin...et pour information, je sais faire tes scalpels de chakra: ma sensei a compris ta technique et me l'a apprise. »

Sakura afficha un sourire satisfait s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait gagné la première manche et rabattu son caquet à cette teigne de Kabuto.

Après 3 secondes de silence apportant une pause reposante plus que bienvenue, Kabuto rejoignit Sakura au centre de l'arène et tout en lui jetant au pied un jeu de kunais il lui fit remarquer:

« Tu sais que tu viens de me révéler une de tes techniques de combat? Un ninja ne doit jamais dévoiler ses jutsus, c'est dangereux. On ne te l'a jamais dit?

_Il est coriace et sournois... c'est Kabuto!_

-C'est dangereux avec ses ennemis. Mais je ne te considère pas comme un ennemi. Après tout on est censé être partenaire d'entraînement. »

Sakura n'en revenait pas d'avoir prononcer ces phrases. Serpent à lunettes, pas son ennemi mais son coéquipier? Elle devenait folle!

L'incongruité de la situation n'échappa pas à Kabuto... qui ne se priva pas pour la renvoyer en pleine face à Sakura avec sa délicatesse naturelle:

« Mesures-tu bien ce que tu viens de dire? »

Sakura émit un claquement sec de langue. Au point où elle en était, autant aller jusqu'au bout:

« J'ai déserté Konoha et Orochimaru m'a recueillie. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Maintenant je suis avec vous, ou je suis une morte en sursis. Je sais qu'il me reste à prouver ma loyauté envers ton maître pour gagner son entière confiance. Voilà ce que j'ai mesuré.

-Whouaah, tu m'impressionnes. Je dois avouer que c'est une très bonne analyse de la situation. Enfin si tu as vraiment déserté Konoha. Bon, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer l'échauffement. »

Sakura acquiesça et les deux jeunes gens entamèrent le programme énoncé par Kabuto et complété par Sakura, programme qui fut suivi par l'entraînement proprement dit. Cet entraînement commun n'empêcha pas les partenaires de se regarder en chien de faïence pendant 3 heures, mais l'avantage lorsque l'on dégouline de sueur et que l'on a le souffle monopolisé par un effort soutenu, est que les seuls sons pouvant sortir de la bouche sont des hoquets, des grognements et autres bruitages monosyllabiques. Les deux ninjas ne se dirent donc pas un mot à part une ou deux insultes lors d'une courte pause.

Il faut croire que cette trêve forcée frustrait considérablement Kabuto car ne supportant plus de voir sa verve garrottée par l'effort, l'espion du son força la chance de la libérer en subtilisant un étui de shuriken que Sakura s'apprêtait à ramasser alors qu'ils venaient d'achever leurs étirements de décrassage.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Demanda vivement Sakura.

Parce que je ne te fais toujours pas confiance. Je ne vais pas pas te laisser tes chères armes de jet alors que tu es dans mon dos.

On vient de s'entraîner tous les deux et tu te méfies encore? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir fait quoique ce soit de suspect.

Bien sûr que non... tu ne serais plus là pour le dire autrement. Mais tu es tout simplement bonne comédienne.

Je vais me lancer sur les planches!

Tu devrais... tu as beaucoup de talent. Ta façon de te faire passer pour une cruche énamourée en hurlant « Sasuke-Kuuun » alors que tous tes professeurs s'accordent à dire que tu es d'une rare intelligence, ça touche au génie! »

La jeune femme bouillait de rage en entendant Kabuto tout sourire piétiner allégrement ses sentiments et se payer sa tête en prime.

Pour qui il se prenait celui-là?

Sakura activait les neurones tant vantées par ses professeurs pour sortir une réponse bien sentie à la hauteur des « félicitations » ornant ses bulletins de notes.

Mon génie effraierait-il le tien? Avec des petites cellules aussi grises que tes cheveux, tu finiras bien par trouver des arguments pouvant convaincre ton maître... si celui-ci daigne t'écouter. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas!

Je le convaincrai un jour, quand tu feras une erreur.

Encore faut-il que j'en fasse une! Ca ne te vient pas à l'idée que tu puisses te planter sur toute la ligne et que je sois vraiment une déserteuse?

Non, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Mais Orochimaru, lui, veut bien me laisser une chance.

Tu es encore en période de test.

Et je suis en train de réussir. »

_Et ça t'emmerde au plus haut point!_

L'idée de faire rager Kabuto, motivait encore plus Sakura et lui donnait des ailes pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Elle ne se privait d'aucune occasion pour lui lancer des piques blessantes. La jeune fille avait la sensation que ces paroles suintant l'ironie malveillante, les intonations caustiques de sa voix pleine de fiel auraient pu être celle de son autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Kabuto avait le chic pour réveiller naturellement ses mauvais côtés. Il devait vraiment avoir un don héréditaire.

Après une rapide douche, Sakura eut l'extrême honneur de partager la table du maître des lieux et de ses deux serviles bras mais à son grand désespoir sans pouvoir plonger ses yeux d'émeraude dans deux orbes sombres et insondables en tête-à-tête. Elle ne sentit même pas ce regard adoré et impénétrable à ses côtés, ni même dans l'embrasure de la porte à demi-noyé dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Bef Sasuke n'était pas dans la salle à manger et pas plus dans les cinquante mètres alentours.

« Poulet marengo. Annonça Kabuto en posant un plat fumant sur la table.

Kabuto est un excellent cuisinier. Fit Orochimaru à l'attention d'une Sakura jetant un regard plus que soupçonneux sur le plat.

Je te rassure, ce n'est pas empoisonné. Lança ironiquement le 3 toques attitré du sanin.

Tu es à court de poison? Répondit Sakura.

Non. Orochimaru et moi-même mangeons de ce plat.

C'est ma meilleure garantie.

C'est parce que vous connaissez mon penchant pour les effusions de bons sentiments que vous m'offrez cette scène? Ce n'est pas que votre petit manège me déplaise, mais je voudrais manger dans le calme. Intervint Orochimaru dans un sifflement macabre n'admettant d'autre réaction que l'obéissance la plus servile, et un calme olympien... qu'il obtint.

Au fait pour répondre à la question mentale que notre invitée n'a pas du manquer de se poser: Sasuke ne mangera pas avec nous. Il fait des entraînements nocturnes en ce moment et il a donc des horaires décalés. »

_Il est charmant cet Orochimaru._ Pensa Sakura.

Cette dernière passa tout son déjeuner à fuir des prunelles vipérines d'un côté et à éviter de croiser une paire d'yeux de fouine de l'autre, certes noirs mais pas dans la bonne nuance (car pour Sakura il y a noir et noir: impossible de confondre le noir ténébreux, mystérieux et infiniment sexy de Sasuke avec le noir ordinaire, sans éclat et désagréablement suspicieux de face de rat). La jeune fille aurait bien mis fin au supplice le plus tôt possible en fuyant avant le dessert, si le dessert n'avait pas été une île flottante qui, et cela coûtait beaucoup à Sakura de l'admettre, était tout simplement divine, à tel point que la « fine gourmette » émettait des doutes quant aux réelles motivations ayant pousser Sasuke à rejoindre le sanin. Il fallait bien reconnaître les talents de cordon-bleu de la bonne à tout faire: même avec tout l'amour et toute la bonne volonté du monde, les pic-niques de Kakashi ne soutenaient pas la comparaison. Les siens non plus d'ailleurs.

Ne résistant pas à l'appel de ses papilles, Sakura fit au honneur au dessert de Kabuto.



Sakura retint de justesse un hoquet écoeuré face à la galerie des horreurs s'étalant sous ses yeux effarés.

Orochimaru lui faisait une visite guidée d'une partie de son laboratoire, une demi-heure après avoir fait un sort fatal à l'île flottante. La salle « cobayes animaux » malmenait son fragile estomac, plein à ras bord.

Sakura consciente que ses yeux écarquillés n'étaient pas ce que l'on attendait d'une future disciple du savant fou (alias Orochimaru) repris une attitude plus adaptée aux espérances de son guide.

« Intéressant. Put-elle émettre en reposant rapidement le bocal de formol conservant un cadavre de chauve-souris qu'Orochimaru venait de lui tendre.

Un de mes jardins secrets. Je fais beaucoup de travaux sur les animaux pour créer un ninja parfait. C'est très excitant ces recherches, kukuku. »

Sakura balaya du regard la salle rectangulaire qui empestait le formol et d'autres substances inconnues. Les étagères atteignant le plafond croulaient sous les animaux empaillés, les bocaux enfermant cadavres et organes dans des liquides visqueux aux diverses couleurs. Tout un pan de murs exposait des ustensiles médicaux ressemblant fort à des instruments de torture. Le centre de la salle était occupé par une table d'opération.

Le spectacle répugnait Sakura au bord de rendre le délicieux repas de Kabuto sur la table d'opération. Elle mit toute sa volonté pour que son estomac endure la torture sans soubresaut. Elle fut soulagée de voir Orochimaru ouvrir la porte du fond.

_Ouf... enfin sortie de cette horreur!_

Au détour d'un couloir, Sakura entendit de curieux gémissements. En se rapprochant, elle distingua clairement des cris d'animaux... chiens, chats, oiseaux et autres.

« Voilà les matériaux bruts des expériences pratiquées dans la salle que l'on vient de quitter » Annonça avec entrain Orochimaru en ouvrant une porte flanquée d'un panneau « animaux pour vivisection ».

Des relents d'excréments, de sang, de sueur et de plaies purulentes fouettèrent les narines de Sakura.

Quand Orochimaru alluma la lumière, elle crut défaillir.

« Ca sent très mauvais. » Remarqua le sanin devant la pâleur mortelle de la jeune fille.

Mauvais était un doux euphémisme. Les cages minuscules dans lesquelles étaient entassés des dizaines d'animaux plus ou moins vivants n'avaient jamais été nettoyées et exhalaient une odeur pestilentielle.

La vision s'offrant à Sakura était tout simplement infernale. La lumière réveilla les pauvres bêtes apeurées et agonisantes qui hurlèrent ou gémissèrent selon la force des cordes vocales de ceux qui en étaient encore pourvus. C'était un concert lugubre et terrifiant.

Outre la maigreur famélique, Sakura remarqua que les animaux étaient tous amputés, lardés de cicatrices gangrenées.

Ils exhalaient la peur, la souffrance et la résignation. Ce qui frappait le plus Sakura n'étaient pas leur membres manquants, leurs côtes saillantes et leur peau à nue boursouflée et couturée, mais leur regard vide et morne, dépourvu de tout espoir. Seuls les animaux récemment emprisonnés exprimaient encore un peu d'envie d'échapper à cette torture en poussant les barreaux des cages avec leur museau comme pour les faire tomber ou en grattant le sol de leurs pattes pour creuser un tunnel.

« Tiens je me suis amusé à faire ça. Fit Orochimaru en flanquant dans les bras de Sakura une curieuse bestiole amorphe et tremblante de fièvre.

C'est un mélange de lapin et de cochon d'inde, ce qui ne ressemble à rien au final. Si tu veux un animal de compagnie... enfin celui là ne va pas tenir longtemps: les tissus prennent mal. »

Sakura avait envie de pleurer en tenant la malheureuse bête dans ses mains. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps avant d'éclater en sanglots et d'hurler à Orochimaru tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle avait une envie furieuse et vitale de lui coller une droite dont elle avait le secret et de prendre ses jambes à son cou ensuite, mais son devoir la retenait ici.

Son autre malfaisant tambourinait à ses tempes lui hurlant de la laisser prendre les choses en mains.

Sakura faillit fermer les yeux, céder à la facilité. Elle savait que son autre supporterait très bien l'immonde scène. Le peu qu'elle connaissait d'elle lui laissait penser qu'elle y prendrait même du plaisir.

Et c'est justement pour cette raison que Sakura ne voulait pas se laisser envahir.

Alors elle résistait tant bien que mal à l'appel si tentant murmuré à ses oreilles. Elle menait une lutte acharnée pour contenir les élans véhéments de son autre désireuse de prendre possession de son corps.

Orochimaru tira une cage en bousculant sans ménagement les animaux qui s'y trouvaient. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec, plongea la main sans hésiter, sans aucun frisson de dégoût alors que sa peau frôlait un cadavre à moitié dévoré et en état avancé de putréfaction. Il saisit une touffe de poil avec fermeté et en sorti une masse noir amaigrie mais encore remuante. C'était un chien et Sakura eut la surprise de constater qu'il était entier.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ses dents et de ses yeux pour mon expérience de demain. Je vais le placer dans une autre pièce pour le nettoyer un peu et éviter que les autres l'abîment. Ils ont tendance à se manger entre eux. »

Libéré de sa cage la bête paraissait reprendre force et espoir. Le chien s'agitait et même grognait.

« Il n'est là que depuis quelques jours. Il est encore un peu hargneux! »

Cependant la poigne de fer du sanin réduisait à néant toutes les velléités de fuite du canidé.

« Balance ta bestiole dans la cage à côté. Ce n'est pas la peine de la garder, elle ne passera pas la nuit. Fit le serpent en montrant du menton le lapin-d'Inde et la dite cage.

Sitôt l'ordre prononcé, le « sploch » caractéristique d'un corps mou tombant sur une surface dur sonna aux oreilles du sanin. Il regarda, les yeux brillants, sa jeune invitée refermer prestement la cage dans laquelle elle venait de négligemment jeter la boule de poil.

« Ca fera un repas aux autres » Fit-elle sarcastique.

Sakura avait perdu la bataille.

Un sourire triomphal se dessina sur les lèvres du sanin qui regarda satisfait la kunoichi s'adossant tranquillement au mur de la salle.

Tout se déroulait selon son plan.



Mais qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru a en tête? Vous le serez... même pas au prochain chapitre!kukuku. Il a beaucoup de choses à révéler le vieux serpent mais ça se fera en temps et en heure.

Ce chapitre était long parce que je voulais lancer l'histoire après le petit prologue et présenter les principaux protagonistes, Oro, Kabuto et inner-Sakura. C'est la partie avec Kabuto qui s'est allongée plus que prévu, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire.

Ah vous aurez remarqué qu'il manque un protagoniste... et je vois une horde de fans hystériques hurlant: Sasukeeeeee.

Vi c'est bien lui et il va apparaître ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a des chances que ce soit dans le prochain chapitre. Orochimaru ne va pas le planquer indéfiniment non plus!

Je préviens qu'il risque d'y avoir d'autres scènes « dures ». Ben Oro n'est pas un tendre avec ses expériences.

S'il reste des fautes, gomen et dites-le moi!


	3. Chapter 3

Graines de folie

Chapitre 3. La visite.

_Ce n'est pas si grave; ça ne se reproduira plus!_ Se persuada Sakura avec force. Du moins le tentait-elle.

Une fois replacée dans sa cellule, Sakura s'était laissée choir contre le mur, pile en face d'un amas de toiles d'araignée. Et elle avait commencé son marathon quasi-quotidien: compter, compter... ne plus penser à l'autre... compter furieusement, désespérément... oublier sa défaite, certes courte, mais défaite quand même... une toile, deux toile... et puis merde!

Elle avait perdu lors du premier jour de visite, à la première véritable épreuve sur le terrain et sa reddition face à l'autre la mettait en rage.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, un quart d'heure, vingt minutes tout au plus. Dès le pied posé sur le sol du couloir elle avait repris le contrôle.

Mais maintenant, elle éclusait son lot de migraines et d'images insoutenables . Elle ressentait le vice morbide de l'autre qui la pourrissait de l'intérieur. Elle revoyait son sourire froid et pernicieux, son regard n'exprimant qu'une indifférence cynique quand elle avait balancé sans ménagement la boule de poil mourante dans la cage insalubre comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un linge sale jeté dans une machine à laver.

Cette saleté qui grandissait en elle avait encore gagné. Une nouvelle fois, elle l'avait laissée gagner.

Elle se jura que c'était la dernière fois. Après tout sa possession n'avait pas duré longtemps: elle n'avait donc pas encore atteint le stade fatidique du non retour.

Elle avait les moyens de la contrôler et elle devait le faire.

Sur ces bonnes paroles confiantes, Sakura se calma à coup de toiles d'araignées, 98 exactement (il serait temps de faire le ménage).

Sa sérénité reconquise, la kunoichi se livra à son autre activité favorite- qui la détendait beaucoup- faire son devoir d'espionne et délivrer son rapport quotidien à Tsunade. Pour se faire, elle mordit son pouce, apposa sa main au sol et invoqua son animal fétiche.

« Katsumi au rapport. » Fit la limace de 30 centimètres en apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Sakura détailla toute sa journée et les informations qu'elle avait glanées, enfin presque toutes... elle omis stratégiquement de mentionner les agissements inquiétants d'une certaine partie d'elle-même et délivra la version censurée pour les mineurs des expériences d'Orochimaru. Elle ne voulait pas non plus rendre malade son sensei et lui faire recracher son saké hors de prix, car d'excellent millésime, sachant très bien que Godaime arrosait chaque visite de Katsumi par un petit remontant.

La discussion avec Katsumi égaya Sakura car la limace était de compagnie très agréable grâce à son caractère jovial et sa finesse d'esprit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tsunade, une bouteille à la main, écoutait le récit de la limace paresseusement vautrée sur son bureau, tout en savourant son saké en toute tranquillité.



Ce que Sakura vit en premier n'était pas ce qui était à voir et encore moins ce qu'Orochimaru voulait lui montrer.

Étrangement, les yeux de Sakura s'attardèrent sur des détails insignifiants de la pièce circulaire où ils se trouvaient: des étagères en bois, du pin à coup sûr, des torchons et des draps blancs en coton, une kyrielle de bocaux en verre de forme et de taille différente au contenu suspect mais que les prunelles s'évertuaient à maintenir dans un flou artistique. Le regard sinople naviguait confortablement à vue dans une nébulosité volontairement informe, confuse, admettant sans résistance le classement soigneux de ce joyeux bazar dont témoignait les étiquettes (rangement par sexe, type, âge) mais refusant obstinément tout excès de zèle dans la précision du dit bazar et même simplement le constat sans effort d'un spectacle criant d'horreur, visible comme la combinaison de Naruto au milieu d'une rue déserte de Konoha.

Les globes oculaires de Sakura étaient intelligents et prévenants désirant préserver le coeur et l'estomac suffisamment traumatisés de la jeune fille.

S'étant soudainement douée d'une cécité partielle, Sakura ébaucha un sourire soulagé, sous le regard circonspect d'Orochimaru.

Mais malgré leurs bonnes intentions, les yeux de Sakura ne purent continuer leur prudente politique de l'autruche. Face à la masse imposante, au nombre prolifique, les iris céladon durent se rendre à l'évidence des artefacts répugnants foisonnant devant elles.

Les écailles se fissurèrent tombant en poussière et laissant les yeux s'ouvrir sur des récipients remplis de cervelles, de mains, de foies, de coeurs... bref de différentes parties du corps humain.

En cet instant précis les yeux de jade prirent conscience d'être situé à approximativement 40 centimètres d'une série de bocaux étiquetés « Membres antérieurs de civils. 20-30 ans. Sexe féminin ».

Orochimaru exhiba une main parfaitement manucurée et étonnamment bien conservée. Le membre avait appartenu à une jeune femme d'une riche famille de marchands.

Sakura interrompit son sourire sous le regard attentif de son guide.

_C'est immonde._ Fut sa première pensée.

Mais Sakura s'était faite une promesse et comptait bien la tenir. Miraculeusement, et cela allait être le motif de fierté de la journée, elle lui resta fidèle. Elle ravala la vague de fureur noire qu'elle sentait enfler en elle calmant d'un coup les ardeurs pressantes de l'indésirable hôte de son corps.

Sakura tint bon cette fois-ci pour deux raisons:

D'une part, elle s'était préparée mentalement à l'épreuve sachant pertinemment qu'après les animaux, le sanin n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Après tout, sa période de test ne faisait que commencer.

D'autre part elle n'était pas vétérinaire mais médic-nin. Autant les souffrances infligées à des animaux innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé l'avaient révulsée, autant les organes humains flottant dans le formol la choquaient beaucoup moins. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était habituée. Les organes humains en bocaux, les corps démembrés, elle connaissait pour les avoir étudiés au cours de son apprentissage.

C'étaient certes des organes de victimes innocentes qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne et certainement pas de finir comme ça, mais au final ce n'était rien d'autre qu'elle n'avait déjà vu: des organes et des os issus de dissections.

Sakura se dit exactement la même chose lorsque Orochimaru ouvrit une lourde porte laissant s'échapper un courant d'air glacial qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Le sanin, très prévenant, lui tendit élégamment une cape en grosse laine dont elle se couvrit les épaules.

En pénétrant dans la salle froide Sakura se répéta qu'elle était une médic-nin.

Les morgues, elle connaissait.

Les cadavres d'hommes et de femmes alignés par dizaines, elle en avait déjà vus.

Les corps exsangues, amputés, lacérés, labourés de cicatrices... ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle avait déjà soigné des ninjas récupérés dans des états similaires.

Sakura parcourut d'un regard neutre les cadavres de 70 ans, 30 ans, 5 ans à tout casser voire moins. Elle tiqua légèrement sur les derniers corps plus surprenants. Mais elle se ressaisit: rien que ce qu'elle connaissait déjà, martela-t-elle dans sa tête.

Enfin presque. Disons à peu de choses près. Il y avait certes quelques différences mais rien d'insurmontable.

La principale différence était que les ninjas qu'elle avait soignés étaient des guerriers prêts à mourir et qui avaient été blessés au cours d'un combat. Ce n'étaient pas des civils sans défense victimes des expériences douteuses d'un savant fou sadique.

En effet tous ces corps n'étaient pas des shinobis. La peau parcheminée de certains et la taille « 3 pommes » d'autres indiquaient des mains qui avaient reposé leurs kunais depuis longtemps, si jamais elles en avaient tenus ou des doigts qui n'en avaient pas encore touchés, si jamais ils étaient destinés à le faire. Il y avait aussi des mains figées pour l'éternité en pleine force de l'âge mais dont l'absence de cals montraient qu'elle n'avaient jamais saisi d'armes.

Des marchands, des saltimbanques, des étudiants... bref des civils. Sakura n'en avait pas beaucoup vus au cours de sa jeune carrière et surtout pas dans cet état.

Son autre lui hurlait que cela faisait toute la différence et que c'était une raison plus que suffisante pour craquer.

Elle affirmait que ce n'était qu'une infime différence ne changeant pas grand chose au résultat: des corps morts étendus sur des lits. C'était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Cette affirmation qu'elle se gravait au fer rouge lui fit supporter sans défaillir la confrontation avec le néant des orbites évidés d'un nourrisson. Orochimaru s'empressa de lui expliquer que les yeux des enfants venant de naître avaient des propriétés particulières.

Sakura fit abstraction des 2 trous vides et se dit que ce n'était que le cadavre d'un nourrisson. Ce n'était pas le premier à mourir avant d'avoir put prononcer son premier « areuh » et il n'allait pas être le dernier non plus.

Ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle l'avait déjà vu maintes et maintes fois dans des conditions quelques peu différentes. C'était tout.

Sakura se passa cette phrase en boucle tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle sous le regard irrité et contrarié d'Orochimaru.

Elle était plus solide qu'il ne l'imaginait.

_Un défi plus pimenté que prévu_, pensa le sanin en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.



Sakura se tenait assise en tailleur sur son lit, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle était contente d'avoir réussi sa journée. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas eu besoin de compter les toiles d'araignée.

Elle s'apprêtait a invoquer sa messagère lorsque elle entendit des pas approcher.

_Orochimaru? Que vient-il faire?_

Mais l'oreille alerte de Sakura détecta un pas autre que la démarche lente du serpent. Un pas plus rapide, plus nerveux.

Une clef cliqueta dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit laissant émerger de l'obscurité du couloir une haute silhouette au sommet découpé en pics.

La bouche de Sakura forma un o de surprise lorsque la jeune fille reconnue les prunelles de nuit fixées sur elle.

« Sasuke!

Alors comme ça, c'est toi la mystérieuse invitée d'Orochimaru. Je n'y aurais jamais cru. » Laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix placide.

Sakura, tout juste remise du choc de la découverte, posa ses yeux sur son visiteur du soir et le détailla avec étonnement. Il avait changé et pas changé. Sakura soupira... il s'était bonifié avec le temps! Il avait conservé sa beauté froide et arrogante, le mystère obscur de son regard à la fois impassible et transperçant, ses cheveux d'ébènes dressés en pointes agressives et insolentes.

Il avait tout conservé et en avait rajouté. Il donnait l'impression d'être à l'apogée de lui-même, de s'être réalisé complètement.

Il avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été, enfin plus depuis ses 7 ans, les quelques onces d'innocence et de joie factices que la petite Sakura avait surpris au détour d'un regard un peu plus brillant que les autres ou d'un sourire en coin. Le Sasuke qui se tenait devant elle s'était débarrassé des derniers oripeaux de tendresse et de sensibilité qui avaient de toutes façons toujours été ténus pour ne pas dire fantomatiques.

Sakura ne regardait plus un petit garçon mais un homme taillé dans le roc. Sa prestance régalienne, son port de tête d'une élégance altière supportant un visage imperturbable taillé au couteau montrait à la jeune fille un homme incroyablement beau mais surtout incroyablement dur.

Tout dans Sasuke respirait cette dureté inflexible, des contours carrés de sa mâchoire à la mâle assurance, à ses bras croisés avec une morgue indifférente mais semblant prêts à bondir à l'attaque dans le millième de seconde, notamment en se saisissant avec dextérité d'un sabre fiché dans sa ceinture et qui dépassait de son dos.

_Ah... il est venu armé_. Pensa Sakura.

La jeune fille se remémora le nombre de fois où Sasuke lui avait rendu une visite de courtoisie en étant armé et prêt à se servir de ses armes contre elle au cas où. Le décompte fut rapide et le résultat sans appel: zéro. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que les visites de Sasuke se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, mais surtout parce que son coéquipier n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser du temps où elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi.

Ce sabre et ce qu'il symbolisait était effrayant, tout autant que le regard d'une neutralité hautaine qu'il dardait sur elle. Un regard insondable ne laissant filtrer aucune pensée, aucune émotion mais qui laissait comprendre que son propriétaire n'en pensait pas moins.

Sakura récemment endurcie au contact d'Orochimaru, se remit d'aplomb et reprocha à Sasuke avec le ton allant avec s'il vous plaît (Vas-y Saku! Tu peux le faire!):

« Tu aurais pu frapper à la porte. Cela ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens sans s'annoncer.

_Surtout dans la chambre d'une jeune fille_, faillit-elle ajouter mais elle se retint de peur de faire trop midinette.

« J'aurais cru pouvoir bénéficier d'une exception. Il y a quelques années cela aurait été le cas. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas su que quelqu'un venait. Je n'ai pas été spécialement discret en m'approchant de ta cellule. »

Sakura accusa la surprise: Sasuke venait de prononcer 4 phrases d'affiler, avec sujet verbe complément!

_Bon et je dis quoi maintenant!_

« C'est de la politesse. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qu'Orochimaru a omis de t'apprendre.

Pas très utile au combat. Mais j'ai appris certaines règles de savoir-vivre avant de rejoindre Orochimaru. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sasuke sortit une pomme de sa poche et la lança à Sakura.

« Ca te changera du pain sec. Fit-il simplement.

Quelle délicate attention! Mais je mange bien: je prends mes repas avec Orochimaru et Kabuto. »

Une lueur de surprise traversa le regard de Sasuke qui reprit aussitôt son masque impassible.

« Étonnant... tu es une invitée de marque on dirait. »

Rien dans l'attitude de Sasuke ne le montrait, mais Sakura devinait qu'une foule de questions tournoyait dans sa tête.

« Au fait... qu'attends tu de moi en échange de cette pomme? Je suppose que ce n'est pas désintéressé.

-Exact je ne fais rien gratuitement.

-La méthode de faire ami-ami avec le prisonnier pour qu'il se livre aux confidences c'est vieux comme le monde et c'est gros comme une maison. »

Sasuke ne releva pas mais appuya sur elle un regard inexpressif paradoxalement lourd de signification. S'il était vexé, il n'en montra aucun signe gardant tout son self-control. Cependant Sakura sentait qu'il l'était et elle en était ravie.

La jeune fille s'étonnait elle-même de son audace. Le traitement d'Orochimaru avait ceci de positif qu'elle était non seulement capable de répondre à Sasuke sans se pâmer mais qu'elle pouvait même lui tenir tête, chose qui ne serait jamais arrivée auparavant.

Pour calmer l'excitation qui la saisissait, Sakura mordit goulûment dans sa pomme (elle s'était volontairement privée de dessert).

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dit Sasuke.

Hum... je mange une pomme dans ma chambre.

Ne te fous pas de moi! » Menaça-t-il.

Il reprit plus lentement:

« Si c'est pour moi, tu perds ton temps.

Sasuke de l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis que tu es parti et contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire mon monde ne tourne plus autour de toi. »

Sakura était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à lui dire ça! Elle s'impressionnait elle-même. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus la groupie énamourée et criarde.

_Je lui plais comme ça?_

Aaaah... voila qu'elle rejouait les midinettes!

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici? Toujours en vie, à lécher les bottes d'Orochimaru? »

_Lécher les bottes du vieux serpent, non mais il s'est vu?_

Une pointe de colère sincère perça dans la voix de Sakura quand elle répondit:

« Je fais la même chose que toi: je cherche à acquérir de la force. »

Pour la première fois, une émotion échappa au contrôle sévère de Sasuke par l'intermédiaire d'un hoquet de surprise.

« Toi? Devenir forte? A d'autres... depuis quand le pouvoir te préoccupe?

Et depuis quand te soucies-tu d'autres chose que de ta vengeance? »

Sasuke arqua un sourcil en signe de perplexité invitant, enfin ordonnant à Sakura de développer.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses tu à mon cas? Cela ne te concerne pas.

Essaierais-tu de détourner la conversation? »

Sakura se sentait en terrain glissant. Sasuke la connaissait trop bien pour gober son petit discours. Elle cherchait à gagner un peu de temps afin de trouver une parade. Pour une fois Sasuke lui donna un coup de main involontaire en daignant répondre à sa question:

« Tout ce qui touche à Orochimaru et à ce qui se passe ici peut concerner ma vengeance et ma quête de force. Donc ta présence ici me concerne, surtout si tu as une idée derrière la tête. »

Évidement, l'aide de Sasuke était à double-tranchant. Il venait de ramener la conversation au sujet qui l'avait poussé à venir la voir.

« J'ai changée. Fit-elle simplement. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis ton départ.

Oui tu as changé... mais je doute que ce soit au point de rejoindre Orochimaru. Il représente tout ce que tu hais.

Il représente le pouvoir. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse me donner la force que je recherche.

Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cette force?

Pour m'accomplir. C'est étrange Orochimaru a compris cela, mais toi tu refuses. Ton maître à accepter de me laisser une chance. Tu n'irais pas contre sa décision?

Je ne considère pas Orochimaru comme mon maître.

Ah... tu as l'air de bien lui obéir.

Non... je suis venu ici sans le prévenir. Et je ne cois pas qu'il apprécierait s'il savait.

Je trouvais cela étonnant aussi que ce ne soit pas lui qui nous ait présentés. Tu risques gros.

Je ne risque rien du tout. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de tuer ou endommager son futur corps.

Il pourrait te blesser et te faire soigner ensuite. Après tout il a deux médic-nin avec lui maintenant.

Dont une qui serait ravi de me soigner. »

Une vision fugace d'elle en costume d'infirmière en train de jouer au docteur avec Sasuke traversa l'esprit surchauffé de Sakura. Elle chassa bien vite cette vision avant que ses joues ne prennent une éloquente teinte coquelicot.

« Cela montre que tu prend des risques à ne pas respecter la confiance d'Orochimaru.

Il n'a pas encore totalement confiance en toi. Il n'est pas si bête. Les toiles d'araignée ornant cette triste cellule sont à l'image de la confiance qu'il a en toi.

Et les repas que je partage à sa table aussi.

C'est un début. Mais moi j'ai une chambre impeccable: ça c'est une marque de confiance et de respect. »

Sakura évacua en urgence une vision de soubrette nettoyant la chambre de Sasuke, avant de reprendre.

« Encore quelques jours de test et moi aussi j'aurais le droit à ma femme de ménage.

Je n'ai pas de femme de ménage. Je range ma chambre moi-même: hors de question que quelqu'un touche à mes affaires. »

Une vision importune s'imposa à l'esprit en ébullition de Sakura: Sasuke en tablier, un plumeau à la main. Ce fut la vision de trop, et la jeune fille éclata de rire. Au bout de trois secondes, elle riait à gorge déployée, effondrée sur son lit, évacuant avec de petites larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux un trop-plein de nervosité.

Ce fut un peu trop tard que Sakura prit conscience d'avoir commis une erreur.

« Tu vois que tu n'as pas complètement changé. Ton rire est le même. »

Le rire de Sakura mourut aussitôt.

« En toute franchise, je ne vois pas une disciple d'Orochimaru rire ainsi. »

Sakura reprit une mine sérieuse évitant de justesse d'être déconfite. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Ce fut Sasuke qui mit fin à la conversation:

« Ne te mets pas dans mes pattes! »

Sur ces mots Sasuke s'en alla laissant une Sakura pantoise.

_Merde! _Pensa-t-elle.

Sasuke était venu la voir avec de forts soupçons quant à ses mobiles. Sa franche rigolade les avait confirmés. Elle ressemblait à l'aveu que Sasuke était venu lui arracher.

_Que va-t-il faire?_

Sakura n'avait qu'une crainte: que Sasuke fasse part de ses soupçons à Orochimaru. Déjà que Kabuto serinait son maître avec ses doutes, si la parole de Sasuke appuyait celle de tête de fouine, la fragile confiance dont le sanin lui faisait grâce s'effriterait. Elle ne donnerait alors pas cher de sa peau.

Sa journée s'était si bien déroulée jusque là! La visite surprise de Sasuke aurait pu être la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle aurait dû l'être. Elle avait tellement désiré le revoir et avait éprouvé une telle joie, une fois l'étonnement passé, quant elle avait reconnu sa silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte!

La visite qu'elle espérait tant risquait de la condamner.

Quel gâchis!

Son espoir résidait dans le silence de Sasuke qui lui-même dépendait de l'esprit d'indépendance taciturne du jeune homme ne manifestant aucun sentiment de respect ou de dévouement envers le serpent.

Si Sasuke estimait qu'elle n'était pas un obstacle à sa quête vengeresse de pouvoir, il y avait une chance qu'il ne prenne pas la peine d'une discussion pointilleuse avec le sanin, la salive de Sasuke étant aussi précieuse que son sharingan, et les prises de tête aussi inutiles que coûteuses en énergie. Un gaspillage dont Sasuke désirerait peut-être se passer.

Et pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, Sakura allait devoir se tenir à carreau et redoubler de prudence et d'efforts.



Voilà...enfin Sasuke apparaît dans toute sa splendeur (enfin j'ai essayé). Je n'ai pas détaillé sa tenue mais vous aurez peut-être reconnu la superbe tenue next-gen.

Il est plutôt bavard, j'ai eu peur de faire OOC. Mais comme il mène un interrogatoire, il faut bien qu'il cause. Et puis un Sasuke muet ce n'est pas intéressant à écrire.

Sakura bénéficie d'un répit mais ce n'est qu'un sursis qui va vite s'achever dans le prochain chapitre. Foi d'Orochimaru!

Merci beaucoup pour vos com/review (je mélange fanfic-fr et ffnet).

Pour répondre à certaines de vos questions: Oui Orochimaru trame quelque chose avec notre Sakura (il n'est pas dupe) et il a cette idée dans la tête depuis très longtemps.

Continuez à dire ce que vous pensez en bien, en mal. N'hésitez pas à me dire les fautes.


	4. Chapter 4

Graines de folie

Chapitre 4. « Elle » est revenue.

_3 jours plus tard:_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!_

Sitôt enfermée dans se cellule-et après s'être assurée qu'Orochimaru ne traînait pas dans les parages- Sakura ne put retenir ce cri. Un cri de douleur, de rage, de désespoir. Elle hurlait parce qu'elle avait mal à en crever...

Mourir... c'était ce dont elle avait envie, ce dont elle avait besoin, pour ne plus revivre ça, cette chose innommable qu'Orochimaru lui faisait subir depuis trois jours.

Elle hurlait sa fureur et son dégoût envers le sanin.

Elle hurlait de compassion avec la souffrance infinie qu'elle avait lue dans les regards des cobayes.

Elle hurlait son aversion et sa honte... d'elle-même, de sa faiblesse, parce qu'ELLE gagnait toutes les batailles. Son autre gagnait du terrain à chaque fois que Sakura cédait. La jeune fille ne voulait pas et usait toutes ses forces à endiguer l'invasion. Mais elle ne pouvait pas... tout simplement. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter ça, à endurer toutes ces souffrances. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris quand elle pénétrait dans les salles de laboratoire ou les réserves de cobayes. Elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses tremblements quand elle imaginait ce que subissait les victimes. Elle ne réussissait plus à arrêter ses larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux quand ils accrochaient le regard horrifié et suppliant du sujet d'expérimentation.

Sakura avait une nature sensible et compatissante. Elle était devenue médic-nin pour soigner, pour sauver des vies, pour soulager les souffrances. Ses talents de medic-nin n'étaient pas seulement dûs à sa fantastique capacité à manipuler le chakra mais également à une certaine empathie naturelle qui faisait d'elle une oreille attentive à la souffrance de ses patients et surtout quelqu'un capable de les comprendre car elle ressentait leur douleur.

La kunoichi ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir.

C'est pourquoi elle lâchait prise de plus en plus souvent et longtemps.

Elle s'était juré de ne plus laisser la place à l'autre et elle avait tenu le jour où Sasuke était venu lui rendre visite. Mais c'était une promesse qu'elle avait fini par briser, par violer à répétition avec la régularité d'un métronome.

Était-elle donc si faible? Non, Sakura se pensait forte. Elle le voulait tellement. Mais jusqu'à une certaine limite. Et c'était sans compter sur Orochimaru. Était-il plus fort qu'elle? Assurément. Il avait compris ce qui faisait sa force et avait joué avec.

La volonté et la force de Sakura étaient fondées sur l'amour de son prochain, le désir d'aider autrui, de sauver ceux qu'elle aimait et leur éviter de souffrir. Elle était forte pour les autres, pour bâtir leur bonheur et les protéger.

Alors Orochimaru avait sapé ces bases avec méthode. L'ignominie avait fait l'efficacité. Il avait étalé sous ses yeux toute l'infamie dont il était capable, toutes ses expériences les plus abjectes avec l'habileté implacable du virtuose de la cruauté qu'il était. Et il s'était repu avec délectation de sa souffrance, de ses yeux qui se voilaient d'effroi avant qu'une lueur féroce déchirât le voile comme une lame affûtée.

Il avait détruit sa raison d'être médic-nin en détruisant avec barbarie ces autres qu'elle désirait tant sauver, pour lesquels elle se battait contre la mort.

Il avait détruit sa vocation en l'obligeant à regarder sans pouvoir rien faire, en lui montrant que les techniques médicales ne servaient pas qu'à sauver et à soulager les souffrances mais aussi à les provoquer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Voir Kabuto s'affairer avec une dextérité chirurgicale sur les malheureuses victimes sans manifester le moindre soupçon d'émotion l'avait bouleversée. Comment pouvait-il? Il était médic-nin, il avait suivi un long et difficile entraînement pour apprendre les techniques médicales, il avait prêté serment d'utiliser ses dons et son chakra à sauver des vies... tout ça pour faire ça!

Sakura avait vu exécutés par Kabuto les mêmes gestes, la même habilité, la même précision, le même maniement d'instruments que lorsque elle-même soignait ses patients de Konoha.

Mais les gestes dont elle se servait pour préserver la vie, lui les détournait pour donner la mort.

Elle avait eu la sensation de voir un double d'elle-même monstrueux et honni en la personne de Kabuto.

Il corrompait la vocation de médic-nin. Il la souillait elle. Avant de le voir à l'oeuvre Sakura ne concevait pas que l'on puisse avilir des techniques médicales à des fins aussi exécrables.

Ca n'était pas possible.

Ca allait au-delà de ses forces, de son entendement.

Ca la rongeait plus sûrement qu'une gangrène dans un corps couvert de plaies suintantes et putréfiées.

Orochimaru et Kabuto faisaient croître le monstre en elle en salissant l'innocence qu'elle voulait tant protéger. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils veillaient sur la croissance de son autre, la nourrissant avec minutie des sévices des victimes.

« Elle » avait fait un retour fracassant le premier jour lorsqu' Orochimaru l'avait emmenée dans les geôles souterraines, véritables « réserves à cobayes humains » comme le sanin les appelait.

Elle avait vu les prisonniers parqués dans leurs cellules noires de crasse, gémissant d'effroi et de douleur lorsque la torche d'Orochimaru avait ébloui leurs yeux hagards plongés depuis si longtemps dans l'obscurité qu'ils en avaient oublié l'intensité de la lumière d'une flamme. Et ne parlons pas du soleil.

Sakura avait eu l'impression de ne plus avoir affaire à des êtres humains mais à des corps vivants dépouillés de leur dignité.

Qu'avaient-ils encore d'humain? Ils étaient des choses de chair et de sang, des corps en sursis n'ayant plus aucun droit sur leur vie.

Ils croupissaient dans ce charnier vivant sans autre horizon qu'une mort indigne sur une table d'opération ou derrière les barreaux.

Hommes, femmes, enfants, bébés mêmes, shinobis et civils... Orochimaru lui avait montré toute l'étendue de la misère humaine.

Sur leur passage certains s'étaient agglutinés derrière les barreaux et Sakura avait affronté tout un éventail de regards douloureux: regards enragés, regards désespérés, regards suppliants. Certains étaient encore combatifs, leur propriétaire n'étant pas prisonnier depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir abandonné toute force et tout espoir. D'ailleurs certains cris furieux, accompagnés d'insultes avaient fusé. Les plus agressifs avaient agrippé les barreaux comme pour les tordre et s'était même targués de gestes menaçants à leur égard, luxe suprême et surtout dernier vestige de leur liberté. Mais ceux là n'avaient pas été très nombreux.

Finalement peu de prisonniers s'étaient approchés d'eux pour déverser leur colère.

La plupart étaient restés tristement recroquevillés au fond de leur cellule sans bouger, sans même se rendre compte de la présence de leur tortionnaire. Sakura avait soupçonné chez eux les regards les plus vides. Ces prisonniers là n'exprimaient plus rien. Elle l'avait senti. Elle avait distingué des formes accroupies au fond des cellules mais quand elle avait tendu ses sens dans leur direction, elle n'avait rien senti. Plus la moindre vibration de chakra, plus d'émotion, plus d'envie de vivre et d'espoir.

La seule chose qu'elle avait pu déceler était le battement de leur coeur. Leur coeur battait mais ils étaient morts depuis longtemps.

Les yeux de Sakura avaient été témoin du paroxysme de la souffrance et du machiavélisme. Ils avaient vu les corps mutilés, amputés, lézardés de cicatrices boursouflées, les visages défigurés, balafrés, les os saillant de toute part sous une peau scarifiée d'entailles, de cloques, de brûlures et autres plaies putrides. Et la détresse infinie qui émanait de ces personnes profanées. Ils avaient tout vu jusqu'à ce qu'ils refusassent d'en voir plus. Alors le manège infernal qu'elle avait tant redouté s'était remis en route. Ses yeux où se lisait l'horreur et la douleur s'étaient refermés pour s'ouvrir sur des prunelles aux reflets malsains et dérangeants.

En l'espace d'une seconde, la sensible Sakura qui ne parvenait même pas à regarder les pauvres hères en face, s'était métamorphosée en créature machiavélique, s'amusant des tourments d'autrui.

Elle avait empoigné sans ménagement le bras d'un prisonnier et l'avait coincé entre deux barreaux pour qu'il cessât de bouger. Indifférente au petit cri de douleur qu'il avait poussé, elle l'avait examiné comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une pièce de bétail. Les blessures que sa proie portaient au bras l'avaient intriguées. Elle n'étaient pas encore refermées si bien que l'auscultation brutale de la médic-nin avait arraché de nouveaux cris au malheureux patient.

« Il a encore la force de crier. Il est moins mal en point que les autres. Avait-elle gloussé.

-Tsss... arrête de jouer avec mes cobayes. Ce ne sont pas tes poupées. Lui avait répondu un sanin en joie.

Ces blessures sont étranges. Comment ont-elles été faites?

Je t'expliquerai. »

Pour lui expliquer, il lui avait expliqué, démonstration à l'appui. Cela avait été tout l'objet des deux jours suivants.

A peine s'était-elle remise de la renaissance de l'autre, avec force toiles d'araignée et larmes de rage, qu'Orochimaru l'avait traînée dans une salle d'opération.

Une opération en directe, voilà ce qu'il lui avait montrée.

Étendue sur le lit de sa cellule, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Sakura revivait malgré elle les scènes atroces auxquelles elle avait du assister.

Elle revoyait le pauvre cobaye, groggy de drogue, traîné par Orochimaru vers la table d'opération, tandis que Kabuto préparait soigneusement les instruments.

Le jeune homme avait été attaché, à moitié conscient. Orochimaru s'était absenté quelques secondes laissant son assistant lire l'étiquette accrochée au poignet de la victime:

« Cobaye N°86. Civil. Sexe masculin.20-30 ans. Pour réserve de sang groupe A. Hummm... Orochimaru-sama, il reste encore des poches de votre groupe sanguin en réserve!

-Ce n'est pas pour moi! S'éleva une voix dans la pièce voisine. C'est pour Sakura-chan. Elle va bientôt commencer son entraînement avec nous alors elle risque d'avoir besoin de transfusions.1

-D'accord. »

Sakura avait pâli. Elle avait failli lâcher un « Nooon. Ne le tuez pas pour moi! » et s'était mordu la langue in extremis.

Pour elle... il lui avait croire que c'était pour elle!

_Ordure! _

Il savait jouer avec ses nerfs, connaissait parfaitement les endroits où appuyer pour lui faire mal, et la faire renoncer.

Et il avait encore réussi.

Lorsque les yeux de la victime embués de larmes avait croisé son regard, lorsque le sang avait commencé à s'écouler en dehors de son corps, elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Cette détresse qu'elle avait reçu de plein fouet et qui avait silencieusement imploré son aide avait fait voler en éclat ses ultimes barrières.

Inner-Sakura s'était réveillé, souriante, regardant avec un intérêt pseudo-scientifique la victime mourir à petit feu. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Kabuto l'avait maintenu en vie, soi-disant pour un sang de meilleure qualité. Cette performance avait impressionné son autre démoniaque.

Le lendemain, sa vaillance avait été tellement mis à rude épreuve que Inner-Sakura avait effectué un retour fulgurant.

C'était déjà l'autre qu'Orochimaru avait emmenée dans les réserves à cobayes pour choisir ses victimes.

Le sanin avait expliqué tous les détails de la procédure à une Sakura toutes ouïes et admirative. Elle avait regardé sans ciller toutes les opérations qui avaient suivi, tant sur les animaux que sur les êtres humains: pompages de sang, amputations, extractions d'organes, greffes, injections de drogues et autres substances douteuses et dans la moitié des cas, longues agonies.

Elle avait même modestement participé avec une certaine excitation en tendant les instruments aux deux chirurgiens infernaux. Orochimaru avait calmé son impatience en lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour ce genre d'opérations, mais qu'elle allait l'acquérir.

Bientôt elle deviendrait son assistante au même titre que Kabuto.

Le souvenir de la promesse d'Orochimaru foudroya une Sakura tremblante.

_Son assistante!_

Rien que l'idée d'aider ce bourreau dans ses expériences lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle frissonnait, le regard voilé, perdu dans des contrées dangereuses flirtant avec la folie quand Orochimaru vint la chercher.

Elle le suivit à demi-inconsciente, hagarde, ses pas vacillants suivant ceux du sanin comme un automate. La voix nasillarde d'Orochimaru lui détaillant le programme de la journée résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho lointain. Elle ne voulait plus entendre les atrocités qu'il lui débitait. Immédiatement ses oreilles noyèrent le son de la voix vipérine dans des brumes cotonneuses.

Ses jambes flageolantes la portèrent à bout de force dans une salle dont elle n'arrivait même plus à distinguer les contours.

Un regard incertain lui échappa et réussi à faire parvenir à son cerveau amorphe l'image d'un enfant encore endormi allongé sur ce qui devait être une table d'opération mais qui lui apparaissait comme un lit de nuages grisaillants.

Elle s'arque bouta, ses mains tremblantes s'agrippant à une étagère et expulsa un filet de bile suivi du contenu de son estomac. La seconde d'après, ses jambes se dérobèrent, ses yeux se voilèrent d'obscurité et elle sombra dans l'inconscience, retenue de justesse par la poigne du sanin.

« Je suis prêt! » S'écria Kabuto avec entrain en pénétrant dans la salle. Il s'interrompit en regardant avec étonnement le corps inerte de Sakura porté par les bras de son maître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda le jeune homme.

Je crois qu'elle fait une réaction à mon « entraînement ». Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme cela, ce n'était pas dans mes plans.

Vous espériez quoi?

Mais qu'elle cède la place à l'autre! Je sais très bien que la Sakura que l'on connaît ne supporte pas ce que je fais et qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'attention de devenir ma disciple. C'est l'autre qui m'intéresse, sa deuxième personnalité que l'on a déjà pu voir à l'oeuvre et qui me sera utile. Jusqu'ici, cette autre avait toujours réussi à prendre le dessus. Je me doute bien que Sakura lutte de toutes ses forces pour empêcher la montée de l'autre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réussir et de cette manière. Elle est prête à mettre sa santé, sa vie en danger pour tuer l'autre.

Humm... alors vous savez qu'elle est une espionne.

Bien sûr, avant même que tu m'en fasses la remarque. Dès que je l'ai vue j'ai su qui elle était.

Qui est cette autre? Comment est-elle apparue? J'ai l'impression que vous en savez beaucoup sur ce sujet.

Kukuku... mon cher Kabuto, je sais tout sur ce sujet, contrairement à Sakura et à ces imbéciles de Konoha. Je te dirai ça plus tard... peut-être.

Orochimaru et Kabuto se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Que fait-on d'elle? Demanda Kabuto.

-On la soigne et on la remet sur pied. Je vais lui offrir une pause pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, sinon elle va me claquer entre les doigts. Tiens... porte là, mes bras fatiguent. »



Sakura percevait de vagues bruits monocordes.

_Où suis-je?_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla dans une vaste pièce baignée dans une lumière tamisée. Elle reposait dans un lit confortable, la tête au creux d'oreillers moelleux. Elle n'était plus dans sa cellule.

En reprenant complètement conscience elle eut la surprise de découvrir une fine aiguille plantée dans son bras et reliée à un tuyau.

_Je suis à l'hôpital. Je suis de retour à Konoha!_

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Elle entendit Kabuto lui lancer narquoisement:

« Enfin, la marmotte est réveillée! Au bout de 48h, il était temps! Alors bien dormi?

Je dormais tellement bien que je regrette de m'être réveillée »

Sakura était dégouttée. Face de rat au réveil, il y avait de quoi vous donner envie de faire des cauchemars.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la conversation mouvementée que les deux jeunes gens amorçaient.

« Ah de la visite. Fit simplement Kabuto. Entrez Orochimaru-sama! »

Sakura eut une envie furieuse de replonger dans les bras de Morphée quand la porte s'ouvrit, mais elle rouvrit immédiatement grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'Orochimaru était accompagné.

_Sasuke! Si c'est un cauchemar... euh un rêve qu'on ne me réveille pas!_

Heureusement la présence d'un rat et d'un serpent lui assurait qu'elle vivait la réalité.

Sakura sourit doucement, Orochimaru sourit diaboliquement, Kabuto fit une moue dégoûté, écoeuré par tant de guimauve, Sasuke resta de marbre, planté au pied du lit, les bras croisées.

« Sakura il était temps que tu rencontres Sasuke. Ca fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus »

_Ah... c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas censé être au courant de la petite visite nocturne de Sasuke. _

Sakura rangea son sourire et pour une fois se mit au diapason de Sasuke: elle montra un visage impassible qui ne trahissait pas ses pensées.

Orochimaru regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement. Pas de Sasuke-kun? Pas de débordement de joie? Juste un petit sourire?

Pour une fois qu'il pensait faire plaisir à quelqu'un il n'était pas récompensé. Ce n'était pas encourageant. Décidément, faire souffrir était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Mais décidé à ne connaître aucun échec et à transformer celui-ci en victoire éclatante, Orochimaru eut une idée génialement géniale et même orochimaresque (Note d'Itachi:Non, on dit « itachienne »; Kiba: Quoi ma chienne? D'abord Akamaru est un chien!)

« Nous allons vous laisser seuls tous les deux. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Kabuto..._tu gicles_ » Laissèrent entendre les pupilles fendues.

Un regard uchihien dans sa plus pure tradition, c'est à dire noirement inexpressif, d'un des deux derniers héritiers de l'illustre clan, accompagné d'un « hn » éloquent, signifièrent l'étendue des choses que Sasuke avait à dire à son ancienne coéquipière.

Le regard de Kabuto fit un rapide va et vient triangulaire entre Orochimaru, Sasuke et Sakura. Son maître jouait les entremetteurs? C'était quoi ce délire!

La pièce puait trop l'eau de rose pour son délicat odorat de rat d'égout allergique aux bons sentiments.

« Je vais aller chercher des médicaments » Marmonna-t-il avant de déguerpir.

Une fois seul avec Sakura, Sasuke lui adressa un rapide regard moqueur que l'on pouvait traduire par « Elle est belle la disciple d'Orochimaru! ».

Mais le sanin avait du ordonner à son futur corps de se montrer aimable, voire gentil (il fait des efforts Oro!), en agitant certainement la carotte de quelques jutsus surpuissants, puisque le regard railleur de Sasuke disparut et que ce dernier se risqua même à un laconique mais efficace:

« Ca va?

O...oui »

Sakura se sentait prise du syndrome Hinata. Sasuke lui demandait de ses nouvelles! S'inquiéterait-il pour elle? Victoire! Elle le ramènerait bientôt à Konoha! (_NDLA: Je me fends d'un petit délire que vous pouvez sauter sans problème!_)

Son cerveau échafaudait des plans lumineux, que le reste de la planète aurait qualifiés de foireux. Non Sasuke n'était pas devenu méchant! Il était là contre son gré. La rocambolesque vérité sautait désormais aux yeux de Sakura: la nuit ou Sasuke était parti, il était seulement allé chercher une variété rare de fleurs de cosmos pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Malheureusement, des ninjas renégats l'avaient capturé le menaçant de représailles sur ses amis s'il résistait. Les ninjas avaient été attaqués par des mercenaires qui l'avait fait prisonnier afin de le revendre comme esclave. Sasuke avait été jeté à fond de cale et amené par bateau sur une île lointaine qui pratiquait l'esclavage. Un agent d'Orochimaru se trouvant par hasard sur le marché aux esclaves, avait vu la belle affaire et l'avait acheté. Cet ainsi que Sasuke s'était retrouvé au service d'Orochimaru.

En plus du syndrome Hinata, Sakura souffrait du syndrome Amélie Poulain. (_Fin du délire_).

Les joues de Sakura rosirent légèrement, mais pas plus. Elle n'allait pas singer la Hyuga plus longtemps, ce n'était pas bon pour sa mission.

« C'est juste un plat de Kabuto qui est mal passé! Fit-elle en souriant.

Eh ma cuisine est irréprochable et parfaitement digeste! » S'insurgea Kabuto, la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là! _Maugréa silencieusement Sakura en foudroyant Kabuto du regard.

« Elle est tellement géniale que je n'en mange pas la moitié! Ce que je mange, c'est bien parce que j'ai faim!

Et les deux parts d'île flottante que tu as prises à ton premier repas avec nous, ce n'était pas de la gourmandise peut-être? Si tu as mal au ventre, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, à baffrer comme tu fais... »

Deux choses faisaient sortir Kabuto de ses gonds: que l'on mette en doute la puissance de ses jutsus et que l'on se moque de sa cuisine. Il se savait un cuisinier hors-pair, autant qu'un médic-nin surdoué. Ses talents de cordon-bleu étaient aussi sacrés à ses yeux que ses scalpels de chakra. Il tenait à ce que l'on respecte avec la même déférence la précision millimétrée de ses incisions et son coup de patte inégalable pour faire monter des blancs d'oeuf en neige en moins d'une minute. (Kabuto sur cuisine TV: Le secret réside dans le mouvement du poignet: souple, ferme et nerveux afin de garder une vitesse élevée et régulière).

« J'avais faim! C'était le premier vrai repas que je prenais. Mais ta tarte aux fraises, je n'en ai pas goûté une miette. La politesse m'a retenu de la flanquer à la poubelle!

Elle était délicieuse pourtant! C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas les fraises. »

Deux paires d'yeux, une verte furieuse et l'autre noire triomphale, se braquèrent vers l'objet du miracle. Sasuke venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler futilités culinaires!

Sakura, se sentant trahie, lança un regard désespéré:

_Mais pourquoi as-tu dis ça?_

Kabuto jubilait, exultait car il venait enfin d'obtenir la raison rationnelle du refus de Sakura de goûter à l'une de ses spécialités.

« Ahaha... forcément, comme ça c'est facile de résister! »

Sasuke se sentait légèrement embarrassé. Sentant la perspective de la technique « mort à Itachi no jutsu » s'évanouir, il tenta de se rattraper:

« Sakura faisait bien la cuisine à Konoha »

Sakura et Kabuto regardaient Sasuke intrigués, presque inquiets.

_Il est malade?_

Sasuke fit un ultime effort de sécrétion salivaire:

« Les bentos que tu as faits pour la fête du printemps étaient très bons ».

Orochimaru avait du promettre le mangekyou sharingan sans passer par la case « trucidage de son meilleur ami » pour que Sasuke batte son record personnel de mots prononcés en une journée, des mots gentils en prime.

« Ah... oui, soupira Sakura omettant judicieusement de préciser qu'elle avait jeté ses bentos cramés dans la poubelle du traiteur.

-Pfff... les bentos, c'est super facile à faire! J'ai fait mes premiers bentos à 6 ans.

-Kabuto! Je t'ai dit de les laisser seuls! »

Kabuto obéit à la voix de son maître. Juste avant de partir il déposa un paquet de médicaments en marmonnant « Ne t'oblige pas à les prendre. Tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Sakura saisit le paquet et vérifia qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'arsenic. Elle ôta le petit mot « Va crever » que Kabuto avait laissé à son attention, avant de reposer les médicaments.

_Enfin seuls!_

Sakura s'installa confortablement dans ses oreillers afin d'avoir tout le loisir de contempler Sasuke qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Le voir aussi proche d'elle la rendait heureuse. Elle sentait son souffle sur son corps. De là où elle était elle avait une vue imprenable sur la chemise largement ouverte découvrant un torse finement musclé, vue plus agréable que le regard de glace situé plus haut.

« Je vais beaucoup mieux. Dit simplement Sakura pour lancer la conversation.

-Hn » Dit simplement Sasuke pour achever la conversation.

L'Uchiha avait liquidé son quota de mots pour la journée et malheureusement ses réserves de salive se reconstituaient plus lentement que ses réserves de chakra après utilisation intensive du sharingan.

Sakura fut un peu déçue que Sasuke ne s'enquît pas outre mesure de son état de santé. Mais elle comprit que Sasuke savait parfaitement pourquoi elle se trouvait dans ce lit, une aiguille fichée dans le bras, et que la raison n'avait rien à voir avec -l'excellente- cuisine de Kabuto.

Sakura se ravisa: il valait mieux ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Tu t'entends bien avec Kabuto? Demanda la fleur.

Sasuke toujours en panne de sécrétion buccale se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un regard évasif voulant dire « ni bien, ni mal ».

« Moi je ne le supporte pas! Il m'énerve! »

Une lueur amusée traversa les yeux d'onyx.

« Sasuke, j'en ai marre des monologues! J'aimerais bien que tu me répondes!

J'avais remarqué.

De quoi?

Que tu n'aimais pas Kabuto. » Fit Sasuke un sourire en coin.

Visiblement, Sasuke avait trouvée amusante et distrayante la courte rixe entre les deux médic-nins et il le laissait entrevoir (bon aller, Orochimaru lui a promis l'immortalité).

Le regard émeraude de Sakura s'illumina. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression de retrouver son Sasuke-kun, celui auquel elle parvenait à voler des fragments d'émotions.

Sasuke s'approcha de la jeune fille pour observer son visage en détail. Le coeur de Sakura bondit, en sentant le visage de l'Uchiha à quelques centimètres du sien et surtout les disques sombres qui n'étaient plus glaciaux. Ils n'étaient pas très expressifs non plus, encore moins remplis d'amour.

Ils distillaient juste une neutralité un peu plus suave et frémissante, dégageant une infinitésimale..._ chaleur._

Ce fut le mot qui frappa l'esprit de Sakura quand Sasuke remarqua:

« Tu as repris des couleurs. »

Question couleur, Sakura allait bientôt faire concurrence aux joues empourprées de l'héritière du Byakugan.

Sakura acquiesça à son tour contaminée par le mutisme naturel aux Uchiha.

« Bien. » Fit Sasuke en se levant.

« Je vais te laisser. Tu as encore besoin de te reposer et je dois m'entraîner »

Le shinobi se dirigea vers la sortie adressant en guise d'au revoir à Sakura:

« Ne te mets plus dans des états pareils. »

Sasuke était de dos et Sakura ne put voir l'expression de son visage et de son regard, mais elle ne sentit aucune animosité, ni même d'ironie. Alors elle prononça le mot le plus cher à son coeur depuis que Sasuke le lui avait dédié:

« Merci. »

_On se reverra bientôt._

Et Sasuke s'en alla, laissant une Sakura remise d'aplomb plus vite qu'avec tous les soins de Kabuto.



1 J'ignore le groupe sanguin d'Orochimaru et de Sakura et encore plus s'ils ont le même. Ce serait trop beau si c'était vrai.

Avant de passer à mes petits blablas, j'ai 2 annonces:

-Je recherche un bétalecteur car je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma bêta depuis plus de 2 semaines (peut-être même 3). Ce serait pour corriger les fautes des chapitres déjà publiés, des prochains bien sûr et aussi de « Beyond my control ».

Je cherche un nom à donner à « l'autre » (pour ne plus avoir à l'appeler comme ça!). Je voudrais un nom japonais ayant une connotation maléfique (vous voyez le genre de l'autre... « Fleur de cerisier », ça ne lui va pas du tout). Je pense: un nom ayant une signification littérale (genre « Fleur du mal » en japonais... ce n'est qu'un exemple) ou le nom d'une démone, d'une déesse méchante etc... de la mythologie sino-japonaise.

Si vous avez des idées...

Mes blablas (qui n'intéressent que moi):

Je me suis fait plaisir, les fics c'est fait pour ça, en rendant hommage à l'écrivain fétiche de mes années lycée et début de fac. Devinez qui c'est!

J'ai encore fait un chapitre plus long que prévu et encore je n'ai pas tout mis ce que je voulais mettre. Pas grave, je le mettrai dans le chapitre suivant, qui du coup va être long aussi je pense.

Ma fic est partie pour être plus longue que prévue. J'avais annoncé à une de mes revieweuses que ma fic ne devrait pas dépasser 10 chapitres. Mais maintenant... qui vivra verra!

J'essaie de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine. Vous allez rire mais je bats un record de vitesse de parution (c'est une cadence infernale!lol). Quoique personne ne m'ait fait la remarque, je m'excuse pour ceux qui trouvent le temps long et qui sont habitués à des mises à jour plus rapides (Naruto ça fuse en ce moment), mais c'est le maximum que je puisse faire, et encore en étant en vacances.

Réponse à Oranbou: La naissance de Sakura... eh bien tu as un petit indice dans ce chapitre. Je ne cache pas que ce mystère est le pilier de ma fic, dont je ne dévoilerai rien. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que Sakura n'a pas eu une naissance ordinaire. Le secret sera révélé dans plusieurs chapitres (non je n'ai pas dit ça en l'air dans mon résumé).

Au fait... aux lecteurs de fanfic-fr: si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez vos adresses e-mail car je n'arrive pas à utiliser la fonction « contacter la personne » et j'ai plus l'habitude de répondre en privé qu'au bas de mes fics.


	5. Chapter 5

Graines de folie.

Chapitre 5. Duels.



Note: Un chapitre plutôt léger! Une pause ça fait du bien.

_Dans la salle à manger:_

Sakura s'assit avec bonheur sur le siège qu'Orochimaru lui indiqua de la main. La joie à peine retenue de la jeune fille n'était pas due à la perspective de goûter au délicieux plat mitonné avec soin par Kabuto et dont un fumet des plus prometteur chatouillait les narines des convives, mais à la vue des quatre couverts disposés sur la table et dont le sanin confirma la présence:

« Aujourd'hui, nous serons quatre à manger: Sasuke-kun a repris un entraînement diurne et prend ses repas avec nous. »

Une chevelure de geai entra dans le champ de vision de Sakura et vint prendre place à ses côtés. La jeune fille aurait préféré pouvoir le contempler en face d'elle, au lieu d'avoir une vue direct sur les lunettes de tête de fouine en face de laquelle Orochimaru persistait à la placer. Mais elle ne risquait qu'un simple torticolis pour profiter d'un repas agréable, sacrifice infime comparé aux bénéfices gagnés.

Ce fut donc en développant la souplesse de son cou que Sakura souhaita un « Bon appétit » à Sasuke qui lui rendit la politesse par un regard et un « Hn » prononcé dans un quart de sourire.

L'Uchiha ne tenait pas à gâcher la précieuse salive qu'il allait devoir utiliser pour d'immédiates prouesses gustatives.

Justement Kabuto apportait un immense plat fumant sur la table.

« Ce plat de bentos est très appétissant. Tu t'es surpassé pour la présentation. » Commenta Orochimaru.

Oui j'ai cru comprendre que Sasuke-kun aimait les bentos. Je voulais fêter notre premier repas à quatre et la guérison de Sakura-chan » Répondit Kabuto, un sourire hypocrite collé au visage.

_Faux-cul! (Je vous laisse devinez de quel cerveau vient cette pensée)_

« C'est une délicate attention de ta part. »

_Laissez-moi vomir!_

Chacun des convives se servit, généreusement pour la plupart avec une parcimonie frisant l'impolitesse pour une.

« Tu devrais manger un peu plus Sakura-chan. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu tombes malade avec ton appétit de moineau. Conseilla le sanin à côté de la plaque.

Oh non... je n'ai pas faim et puis... ces bentôs m'ont l'air un peu trop épicés. » Murmura Sakura, l'air faussement gênée et tout de même suffisamment fort pour que le chef cuistot entendît.

Si Kabuto avait possédé un quelconque dojutsu, il aurait tué Sakura sur place.

_Tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir!_

« Goûte avant. Dit Kabuto sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait.

C'est cela mangeons! » Déclara Orochimaru dont l'estomac ne supportait plus ces excès de préliminaires.

Un silence religieux suivit ces sages paroles comme à chaque dégustation de plats confectionnés par Kabuto. On n'entendit plus que le claquement des baguettes et de dents.

« Alors? Fit Kabuto.

C'est excellent! » Répondit le sanin en se resservant un bento et une portion de riz.

Kabuto failli lancer un regard « Mais je me fous de ton avis » à Orochimaru mais se rappela à temps qu'on n'adressait pas ce genre de regard au sanin sous peine de voir sa tête se noyer dans la saucière.

Il se ravisa et émit un obséquieux « Merci. »

La compétition ne se jouait pas dans l'assiette du sanin, mais dans celles de deux jeunes gens, et surtout dans celle d'un taciturne jeune homme, bombardé d'office arbitre impartial du concours du meilleur bento, le fin gourmet aux cheveux roses étant un arbitre corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, vendu au verdict « bentos infectes » avant même d'avoir été servi et donc à l'avis peu fiable.

Tout reposait donc sur quelques précieuses allocutions émises par l'Uchiha.

Même Orochimaru qui n'y comprenait goutte, avait tout de même saisit que tout se jouait sur une réaction quelconque de Sasuke. Il ne tenait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire (on pouvait même dire qu'il n'en tenait aucun), mais son intuition géniale lui suggérait que le dénouement allait sortir de la bouche de son disciple. Comme tout le monde et bien qu'il ne sût ni le quoi, ni le pourquoi, seulement le comment, Orochimaru fixa son regard sur Sasuke, attendant fébrilement une réaction donnant enfin un sens, une explication et une raison à ce suspens mystérieux qui le tenaillait.

Ce fut donc sur un ton fiévreux dissimulant mal son impatience que Kabuto demanda:

« Alors Sasuke? Que penses-tu de ces bentos? »

Le juge interpellé releva la tête et sur un ton d'une neutralité exemplaire lâcha:

« Hn... c'est bon. _Comme d'hab'_ »

Kabuto était offusqué, effondré, au bord du suicide. Sakura exultait, jubilait et se retenait avec difficultés de balancer le plat de bentos à la tête du serpent à lunettes.

Quoi? C'était tout? Un misérable, pathétique « C'est bon » pour ces succulents bentos qu'il avait mis trois heures à préparer et dans lesquels il avait mis la quintessence de son art culinaire?

Sasuke lui lança un regard « Quoi? Tu t'attendais à ce que je danse une samba sur la table, en déclamant un hymne en ton honneur? » .

Sakura au bord de l'évanouissement de bonheur, ne pût s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou:

« Moi je trouve qu'ils sont trop épicés. »

Kabuto lui adressa un regard torve.

_De toute façon ton avis, pour ce qu'il vaut..._

Kabuto se leva se drapant dans sa dignité bafouée, en emportant le plat de bentos. Il allait lancer une réplique impérissable lorsque Orochimaru freina son élan:

« He! Repose ce plat! J'en reprends! »

Le sanin se resservit copieusement.

« Moi je les trouve délicieux tes bentos. »

Kabuto fit un petit sourire. C'était un lot de consolation. Une fois le sanin comblé, Kabuto reprit son plat et lança enfin sa réplique percutante:

« Vous n'avez pas encore goûté à ma spécialité: la bombe au chocolat, coeur de crème brûlée au thym. »

Sakura blêmit. Rien qu'avec le nom on en avait l'eau à la bouche. C'était du lourd. Kabuto était loin d'avoir enterré les hostilités. Le rat ne s'avouait pas vaincu et avait gardé sa botte secrète pour la fin. Malin.

Orochimaru avait déjà les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur gourmande que l'on pouvait même qualifiée de concupiscente Avant d'enfourner une bouchée de bento, il déclara:

« Tu as préparé un véritable repas de fête aujourd'hui. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es levé à cinq heures du matin »

Sakura pouffa, accompagnant de son rire étouffé, Kabuto à la recherche de son arme fatale. Lorsque face de fouine revint, la kunoichi comprit qu'elle avait perdu.

Kabuto apportait un énorme gâteau à trois étages qui exhalait un parfum entêtant de chocolat sur trois kilomètres. Toute la pièce embaumait le cacao, même en se bouchant les narines, Sakura n'arrivait pas à y échapper.

« Tu en as préparé pour un régiment. Fit remarquer Orochimaru.

J'ai prévu que vous vous resserviriez. » Ricana Kabuto.

_Salaud! Ne crie pas victoire trop vite!_

Mais Sakura sentait que c'était perdu d'avance. Même le regard de Sasuke s'était miraculeusement allumé d'une lueur d'intérêt.

Kabuto servi tout le monde, s'offrant le luxe bravache de déposer une généreuse part dans l'assiette de Sakura.

Et chacun goûta son dessert, Orochimaru s'étant littéralement jeté dessus.

Sakura eut la sensation qu'un feu d'artifice de saveurs explosait dans sa bouche, qu'un torrent d'arômes intenses emportait ses papilles dans une valse amoureuse. Le croustillant de la gaufrette craquait délicieusement sous ses dents avides sonnant à ses oreilles comme une mélodie gourmande. Le chocolat profondément noir était un péché mortel à lui tout seul. Il fondait sensuellement sous la langue, se répandait harmonieusement dans la bouche, chavirant chaque papille au passage puis, mélangé à la crème anglaise coulait dans la gorge avec une onctuosité torride.

Sakura avait déjà rendu les armes lorsque sa petite cuillère attaqua le coeur de crème brûlé relevé d'un soupçon de thym. Lorsqu'elle porta la bouchée à ses lèvres elle fut de nouveau emportée par le plaisir. C'était doux, sucré avec une touche d'exotisme. La rencontre des saveurs lui procuraient des frissons et des bouffées de chaleurs comme si Sasuke lui faisait l'amour sur la table.

C'était monstrueusement bon et même orgastique.

_Cela devrait être interdit de faire des desserts pareils!_

Autour de la jeune fille, les autres convives vivaient la même expérience. Sasuke, les yeux fermés goûtait une extase gustative matérialisée par des « Hn » significatifs.

Orochimaru, les yeux étincelants, dévorait son assiette avec l'avidité d'un voyageur perdu dans le désert découvrant une oasis.

Kabuto savourait son triomphe autant que son gâteau.

« Alors, vous aimez? Se permit Kabuto.

C'est démentiel. Répondit Orochimaru entre deux bouchées. Tu n'a jamais fait un dessert aussi bon.

Hnnmmhhnnnn... » Répondit Sasuke la bouche pleine.

Sakura ne dit rien, ruminant sa cuisante défaite.

« Qui en reveut? »

Aussitôt, le sanin et Sasuke tendirent leur assiette. Après quelques secondes de dure et intense réflexion, Sakura se résolut à tendre la sienne, les yeux pris d'un soudain intérêt pour la nappe. C'était vraiment trop bon.

Au final Sakura prit deux parts, Kabuto trois, Sasuke cinq et la victoire fut emporté haut la main par Orochimaru: sept parts.

Kabuto remporta avec ravissement un plat vide.



Sakura et Sasuke digéraient leur plantureux repas avachis sur deux fauteuils. La jeune fille avait ouvert des yeux ronds quand elle avait vu pour la première fois son ténébreux prince charmant faire entorse à l'élégante dignité des Uchiha en se traînant avec lourdeur vers le fauteuil, la peau du ventre tendue comme une baudruche et luttant contre la gravité à l'aide des deux mains du shinobi tenant son estomac.

Repu, il s'était laissé choir sur le fauteuil en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement (et une caisse... non je n'ai pas osé quand même).

Sakura n'était pas mieux. En une heure elle avait réduit à néant des mois d'efforts diététiques et prit plusieurs centimètres de tour de taille. Son ventre rebondi, débordait sans grâce, mais avec beaucoup de gras, par-dessus la ceinture de sa jupe.

Percluse de lourdeurs ayant les mêmes effets sur sa démarche que des rhumatismes, la fleur de cerisier avait traîné la patte jusqu'au fauteuil pour se vautrer de tout son poids entre les deux accoudoirs.

Elle se sentait terriblement ballonnée, dès qu'elle bougeait elle sentait son estomac tanguer dangereusement en émettant des petits « flocs, flocs ».

Et dire qu'elle était censée s'entraîner cet après-midi!

Elle entendit le pas d'Orochimaru dans le couloir. Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce, la démarche souple et légère, l'oeil vif et alerte, prêt à attaquer un marathon à l'allure du sprint. Sakura détailla d'un oeil envieux la silhouette longiligne du sanin qui n'avait pas pris un centimètre. Même avec ses vêtements on voyait bien que son ventre était resté parfaitement plat.

_Foutu reptile!_

« Très bien! Après ce petit quart d'heure de digestion, vous allez vous entraîner ensemble. Moi je vais rester avec Kabuto cet après-midi. L'aire d'entraînement vous attend! »

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: elle allait passer tout un après-midi en tête-à-tête avec Sasuke. Cette merveilleuse nouvelle lui donnait envie de gambader avec agilité dans les prés, même avec la masse de nourriture qui lui plombait l'estomac. Mais sa joie fût de courte durée lorsqu'elle entendit la réflexion de Sasuke:

« Je refuse de m'entraîner avec elle! Je m'entraîne pour progresser, pas pour stagner ou régresser. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si je m'entraîne avec elle, je vais être obligé de retenir mes coups!

Sakura est beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le crois. Elle s'est beaucoup améliorée depuis ton départ. Tu vas t'entraîner avec elle, c'est un ordre. » Rétorqua le sanin sur un ton sans appel.

Sasuke bougonna mais dut se plier au regard acide de son maître. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dubitatif sur Sakura qui maîtrisait mal sa colère.

« Non mais pour qui tu me prends? Tu vas voir si je suis encore la petite fille faible et pleurnicharde! Tu n'as pas intérêt à retenir tes coups ou je t'éclate la tronche! »

Sakura s'étonnait elle-même de l'audace dont elle était capable sous le coup de la colère. Elle venait de menacer l'amour de sa vie.

Sasuke figé par la surprise regardait Sakura avec des yeux un peu plus ronds que d'habitude. La jeune fille passa devant lui avec superbe.

« Allons-y! Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable. »

Orochimaru, hilare, se régalait de la scène.



_Aire d'entraînement:_

Sasuke et Sakura achevaient leur échauffement. L'Uchiha se positionna à une quinzaine de pas de sa partenaire et jeta son sabre à terre.

« Bon on va commencer par un échange de coups à mains nues puisque ça à l'air d'être ta spécialité. On a le droit à tout sauf aux armes. Je te préviens, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux alors tu as intérêt à être solide. »

Puis il ajouta dans un sourire narquois:

« Et puis d'abord tu es une médic-nin, donc si tu es blessée, tu pourras toujours te soigner. Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas te tuer. »

_Décidément, Sasuke reste égal à lui-même pour ce qui est de l'arrogance. Il n'a pas changé._ Pensa la jeune fille.

« Mes talents de médic-nin sont aussi valables pour toi. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin. » Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Sasuke ne broncha pas et se contenta de son célèbre regard « Ben voyons. Tu rêves ma pauvre ».

Sakura était partagée entre la joie extrême de s'entraîner avec Sasuke et de pouvoir lui montrer ce qu'elle valait et son agacement face au mépris qu'il affichait sans aucune pudeur.

Déterminée, elle se mit en position d'attaque face à Sasuke qui à son grand plaisir avait quand même daigné activer ses sharingans.

En effet, malgré son arrogance naturelle qui désormais se manifestait automatiquement sans qu'il fît quoique se soit, Sasuke avait tout de même remarqué la force colossale de sa coéquipière lors de l'échauffement. Il se serait arraché les sharingans plutôt que de l'admettre, mais son lancer de tronc d'arbre à cent mètres l'avait sensiblement fait tressaillir. Une chose que Sakura exécutait les doigts dans le nez et que lui ne pouvait pas faire. La prudence étant mère de sûreté, surtout pour un ninja, Sasuke avait décidé de mettre à contribution son don héréditaire afin d'anticiper un coup de poing dévastateur pour son joli minois, ou ses côtes tout aussi sublimes (et ne parlons pas de ses précieux bijoux de famille dépositaires de l'avenir du clan Uchiha).

Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même, mais Sakura brûlait d'impatience de coller une droite mémorable, ou une gauche, elle n'était pas regardante (un coup de pied ferait l'affaire aussi), dans ce sourire si condescendant et énervant pour le lui faire avaler avec ses dents.

Orochimaru n'avait pas arrangé Sasuke pour son sens du tact et de la diplomatie. C'était même pire qu'avant.

Dévorée par les fourmis qui grouillaient dans ses mollets, Sakura ne tint plus et se jeta à l'attaque de Sasuke qui avait pour le coup adopté la Gaara-défense-et-attaque-attitude: rester les bras croisés sans bouger tout en suivant la trajectoire parfaitement rectiligne de son adversaire se dirigeant droit sur son nez d'un regard un tiers glacial, un tiers morne, un tiers imperturbable et cent pour cent « Je m'en fous de toute façon je vais t'éclater ». Le sable en moins bien sûr ce qui était un élément d'importance capitale changeant toute la donne. C'est pourquoi, Sasuke finit par adopter une vraie position de défense en voyant le poing à la force monstrueuse s'approcher dangereusement de ses narines. A la dernière seconde, il sauta par dessus Sakura à une vitesse fulgurante et évita la rhinoplastie en bloquant le poing équipé d'une tête chercheuse programmée sur son nez.

La kunoichi se retrouva dans une position très inconfortable, en combat en tout cas, c'est-à-dire en-dessous de son adversaire, le poignet droit tordu dans un angle dangereux. Elle comprit que Sasuke allait passer derrière elle pour bloquer son bras dans son dos et peut-être bien le lui briser dans la foulée. En une fraction de seconde, elle bougea pour remettre son bras droit et devant elle, mais toujours enserré dans la poigne de fer de Sasuke.

Elle était toujours bloquée, mais lui aussi car sa main toujours accrochée à son poignet. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant les mêmes facultés qu'Haku, aucun ne pouvait effectuer de jutsu.

Sakura analysa rapidement la situation. Sans jutsu, elle avait l'avantage de la force physique, car oui elle était beaucoup plus forte que ce gringalet de Sasuke pas foutu capable de lancer un tronc d'arbre et ça lui procurait un plaisir immense de le savoir. Mais face à un porteur de sharingan, toute tentative de coup de pied ou de coup de poing était inutile. Sasuke avait tout autant conscience qu'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait faire que ça et allait donc se concentrer sur ses moindres gestes de frappe facilitant d'autant plus l'anticipation et la parade.

Il fallait qu'elle se libère et qu'elle joue la ruse.

Elle tourna son poignet emprisonné dans l'étau qui l'enfermait et força ainsi les doigts à desserrer leur étreinte. Cela lui suffit pour se libérer totalement d'un geste leste et rapide.

Elle avait un objectif clair: flanquer un superbe hématome sur la peau opaline de son adversaire sans le mettre en charpie.

Mais lui donner l'impression qu'elle allait le disséquer en petits morceaux pouvait être un excellent moyen de pression et de diversion. Peu à peu, un plan se matérialisait dans sa tête.

Elle esquiva avec un peu plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait cru une boule de feu que Sasuke lui avait envoyé.

Elle exécuta une série de sceaux et un scalpel de chakra se forma autour de sa main gauche.

Sasuke sourit: il connaissait bien la technique et savait n'avoir aucun mal à la contrer.

Si c'était avec ça que Sakura espérait l'avoir, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil. Confiant, ses sharingans en éveil par pure forme, Sasuke se rua à l'attaque plus préoccupé par la force des poings de sa coéquipière que par le scalpel.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le scalpel allait changer de forme sans que Sakura ne compose de signes.

Lorsque Sasuke arriva à deux mètres de la kunoichi, le scalpel avait pris une forme de sphère plate tournoyant tout autour de la main de Sakura comme une scie circulaire,tranchant net n'importe quel matériaux qu'il touchait mais aussi à distance.

Sasuke reçu quelques entailles alors qu'il n'avait même pas toucher son adversaire. Il réussit à esquiver une rafale de profondes coupures qui vinrent se nicher dans les rochers causant des dégâts assez conséquents.

Sasuke analysa la technique. Elle mêlait la technique de base du scalpel de chakra avec du futon. Cela permettait à Sakura d'attaquer à distance selon un angle d'une précision chirurgicale. Sasuke remarqua que le scalpel tournoyant ne ravageait pas tout ce qui se situait autour de Sakura dans un rayon de deux mètres, mais traçait un sillon rectiligne à partir du majeur. C'était une ouverture pour lui, l'autre étant la relative faible portée du jutsu.

Il devait se concentrer sur le majeur gauche afin de ne pas se trouver sur sa trajectoire. Avec ses sharingans ce n'était pas très compliqué.

Il para ainsi le rayon tranchant à plusieurs reprises, et disparaissant à la vitesse de la lumière, il réapparut sur le flanc gauche de Sakura, juste à côté de son scalpel mais sans le toucher. N'étant pas dans l'axe du majeur, il ne fut pas atteint par les coupures. Totalement concentré sur la main gauche de Sakura, il saisit le poignet pour le bloquer, mais ne vit pas arriver le poing droit qui s'encastra dans son nez suivi d'un coup de genoux dans l'avenir du clan Uchiha. Sasuke fit un magistral vol plané de trente mètres, atterrit sur le sol pour labourer l'herbe sur dix mètres avant d'inspecter le tronc d'un majestueux chêne en détail.

Pour parler sommairement, il venait de se prendre une dérouillée et pouvait prendre un rendez-vous en urgence chez un chirurgien esthétique.

Il se releva avec une aisance et une rapidité remarquable vu les coups qu'il s'était pris, l'arrête nasale sévèrement déviée, l'arcade sourcilière gauche explosée, l'oeil tuméfié et du sang ruisselant de ses narines et de son arcade.

« Hummpf...mmmf... pas mal. Tu t'es améliorée. Admit succinctement Sasuke.

Trop d'honneur ce compliment. Venant de ta part, c'est comme si Naruto me disait prête à la course au siège d'Hokage. »

Sasuke tressaillit en entendant le nom de son ex-meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'il aimait évoquer et le regard glacial qu'il adressa à Sakura le lui fit comprendre.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir fait trop mal. Je n'ai pas mis le maximum de ma force, sinon ta tête aurait volé. Mais si tu veux que je jette un coup d'oeil... Reprit ironiquement la jeune fille.

Eh... ne frime pas non plus!

Tu peux causer! T'es gonflé de dire ça.

Tu as gagné le premier round mais je suis loin d'être vaincu. Je me suis fait avoir parce que je ne me suis pas suffisamment méfié de toi. C'est ma seule erreur. Mais ça va changer. »

Sur ses dernière paroles, Sasuke s'était planté devant Sakura attendant visiblement quelque chose.

« Que veux-tu? S'enquit la kunoichi.

-Bah... que tu me soignes. Répondit platement Sasuke comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et d'un dû.

Quoi? Tu ne manques pas d'air! Tu t'attends à ce que je t'aide alors que tu me traites comme un chien? Tu pourrais au moins avoir un mot gentil et poli. Rétorqua Sakura outrée.

Hn? De toute façon si tu ne le fais pas, Kabuto le fera. Fit Sasuke a qui le moindre mot poli arrachait la langue.

Bon ben alors attends Kabuto. Mais il va falloir que tu attendes jusqu'à ce soir parce qu'il est occupé, ce qui signifie qu'on va en rester là et sur ma victoire par KO car je peux te diagnostiquer d'ici que tu n'es plus en état de te battre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu prendras ta revanche un autre jour. Moi je vais me prendre un thé. Salut! S'amusa Sakura en s'éloignant de l'arène.

Attends! Reviens! On continue le combat!_ Jusqu'à ce que je gagne_ Fulmina Sasuke.

Mais je vais te massacrer. Tu ne peux même plus utiliser ton sharingan gauche et tu perds beaucoup de sang. »

Sasuke prit une minute de réflexion et une profonde inspiration avant de prononcer quatre mots qui lui coûtaient beaucoup:

« S'il-te-plaît.

Hein? Tu dis?

Sakura-chan soigne moi s'il-te plaît. Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te supplies à genoux! »

La médic-nin arrêta son geste et répondit:

« Oh ben si, maintenant que tu me le dis, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Eh t'abuses là! Plutôt crever!

Tsss... ne me tentes pas. Enfin, je suppose que c'est déjà beaucoup pour toi. Un petit sourire et ce sera bon. »

Les deux coins de lèvres du shinobi se relevèrent d'un millimètre et demi.

« Whouaah... les miracles existent. » Dit Sakura en avança la main vers la compote de nez.

En dix quelques minutes elle rendit son visage d'ange des ténèbres à Sasuke.

« C'est bon, je te plais? Demanda l'Uchiha une pointe d'ironie non dissimulée dans sa voix.

C'est parfait! » Répondit Sakura satisfaite de son travail.

Sasuke tourna le dos à Sakura pour se diriger vers son sabre et murmura un simple « Merci. »

« De rien. » Répondit Sakura se souvenant avec émotion que la dernière fois que Sasuke avait prononcé ce mot il l'avait assommée avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit. Maintenant elle l'avait enfin dit.



Au loin, deux silhouettes observaient la scène.

« Kukuku... Fit l'une. Elle est de plus en plus intéressante cette petite Sakura. Elle sait bien analyser la situation et bâtir un plan en fonction de ses objectifs.

Elle a eu de la chance parce que Sasuke-kun n'était pas suffisamment concentré. Répondit l'autre sur un ton jaloux.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait le battre si Sasuke-kun était à son maximum, mais aujourd'hui je pense sincèrement qu'elle aurait pu le tuer ou commettre des dégâts beaucoup plus importants. Elle n'a pas utiliser sa technique au maximum.

Vous parlez de mes scalpels version tournez manège? Questionna l'envieux énervé.

Oui. Elle a considérablement amélioré ta technique. Elle en a fait une attaque de corps à corps mais aussi à distance pouvant atteindre un point précis ou causer des dégâts tout autour d'elle sans distinction.

Je n'ai vu que l'attaque précise. Si elle avait voulu tout détruire autour d'elle, elle aurait pu sérieusement blesser Sasuke.

Elle ne l'a pas fait, car ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Là elle n'a utilisé qu'un angle d'attaque très restreint, comme si un mince rayon partait de son majeur. Mais l'autre Sakura m'a confié qu'elle pouvait développer l'angle sur presque cent quatre vingt degrés, en fait sur tout l'arc compris entre son annulaire et son pouce. Mais ce n'était pas son intérêt de faire ça. Depuis le début, elle cherchait à attirer Sasuke près d'elle mais sans qu'il se méfie de la force colossale de son poing. Son scalpel tournant n'était qu'une diversion.

Humm... plutôt malin. Avoua le jaloux.

Oui, et sa ruse m'intéresse autant que ses compétences de médic-nin. Sasuke-kun devrait en prendre de la graine. Il croit trop en sa supériorité et sous-estime sans cesse ses adversaires et cela nuit à ses capacités d'analyse et de construction de stratégie rusée. Il a ce potentiel mais il ne peut pas correctement bâtir une stratégie efficace s'il ne prend pas en compte ses forces et ses faiblesses ainsi que celles de son adversaire. J'espère que ça lui servira de leçon.

Vous pensez à Naruto.

Oui, en temps normal Sasuke-kun est plus puissant que Naruto. Mais on ne peut jamais prévoir ce dont ce gamin Kyubi est capable quand il libère ses queues. Sasuke-kun ne doit pas le sous-estimer. »



L'aire d'entraînement ressemblait à un champ de bataille, ce qu'il avait été d'ailleurs. Les jutsus katon et raiton de Sasuke qui avait été à deux doigts d'utiliser son chidori, et les scalpels de Sakura poussés à un niveau de destruction supérieure avait labouré tout le sol de l'arène, réduit en cendre la quasi totalité des rochers et tronçonné pas mal d'arbres. Le combat avait été rude, mais au final Sasuke savourait sa victoire qu'il aurait certes préféré plus écrasante mais qui était tout de même jouissive. Tenir Sakura étendue au sol au bout de son sabre avait un agréable goût de revanche dont il entendait bien profiter quelques secondes.

C'est pourquoi depuis trente seconde au moins, il restait debout, les cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements déchirés, mais le sourire au lèvres et la main fermement enserrée autour du manche qui maintenait la lame à un demi-centimètre de la gorge de son adversaire exténuée et ruisselante de sueur. Cette posture lui convenait parfaitement et il l'aurait bien tenu pendant une demi-heure si des courbatures ne commençaient pas à se faire ressentir dans son épaule, et dans le reste du corps aussi.

Sasuke se rendit compte que pour que son triomphe soit total il devait mettre ses glandes salivaires à contribution.

« J'ai gagné » Décréta-t-il. C'était une formule simple, sobre, efficace. Tout lui quoi. Il regarda Sakura d'un air victorieux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur elle tel un chasseur venant d'abattre un tigre, mais aussi curieux de voir ce que cette impertinente, insolente... enfin bref, ce que Sakura avait à répondre à ça.

« Quel perspicacité! Ca te sert les sharingans ».

Et elle trouvait le moyen de faire la fière, de se foutre de lui et de dénigrer ses sharingans, le tout en sept mots. Ca c'était de l'efficacité. Il en était presque jaloux.

« Hn... je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'utiliser mon chidori _ mais ça a été limite._ Commenta-t-il.

Encore heureux ce n'est qu'un entraînement. Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas frappé avec ma force maximale. Je n'ai même pas utilisé ma technique la plus puissante _comment je bluffe! Enfin presque, disons qu'elle n'est pas encore au point » _Répondit Sakura, vexée.

Sasuke pressa un peu plus la pointe de son sabre contre la peau de son adversaire.

« Tu n'es pas en position de répondre aussi insolemment. Je t'ai vaincu.

Parce que tu te gênes toi?

Tu ne m'as jamais complètement vaincu. Moi je t'ai mise à terre, à ma merci et sans possibilité de t'enfuir. Je t'ai battu.

Oui... tu as gagné... »

Sasuke éloigna un peu sa lame de la gorge de Sakura: c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« ...cette fois-ci et tu as eu de la chance! Continua la kunoichi en faisant le geste de se relever avant de devoir reculer face au retour d'une lame intempestive.

J'ai provoqué la chance, comme tu l'as fait au début du combat. Répliqua Sasuke.

Tu t'es honteusement servi de tes charmes sur moi!

J'ai exploité tes faiblesses à mon égard. Autant que mon physique me serve! C'est de la pure stratégie.

Ce n'est pas loyal. Bougonna la jeune fille honteuse de s'être fait avoir par un sourire et un regard aussi beaux, doux et sexy soient-ils _putain qu'est-ce qu'il était beau!_

Parce que tu crois que la loyauté à sa place dans un combat?

Bah... dans un entraînement...

Un véritable entraînement te mets dans la situation la plus proche possible de la réalité. L'honnêteté, les règles, l'honneur ne sont que des conneries qui te mettent en danger. Ce sont des obstacles à ton but. Lors d'un combat à mort rien d'autre ne compte que de tuer son adversaire et de sauver sa vie, peu importe les moyens employés. L'enjeu est trop important pour que tu t'imposes des contraintes. C'est ce que font tous les ninjas. Quand tu rencontreras un ninja qui privilégieras l'efficacité et le succès de sa mission à la loyauté comment réagiras-tu? Tu suivras ces règles stupides?

Bah... pas toujours... mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai suivi une stratégie gagnante et mis tous les atouts de mon côtés. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai gagné et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Après une seconde de réflexion Sasuke reprit en fixant sa partenaire avec intensité:

« Sakura, dans un vrai combat je t'aurais déjà tuée et tu ne serais plus là pour débiter tes niaiseries sur la loyauté. »

Dans un quart de sourire, Sasuke finit sa leçon face à une Sakura muette et en pleine réflexion:

« Tu vois, si tu avais voulu faire un entraînement parfait tu n'aurais pas dû me soigner quand tu m'as détruit la moitié du visage. Tu aurais dû me bourrer de coups quand j'étais encore à terre pour m'empêcher de me relever. Là tu m'aurais peut-être battu.

Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de te soigner?

Parce que j'ai profité de la situation. Je connais tes faiblesses. Ca s'appelle jouer ses atouts. »

Sasuke abaissa sa lame le long du cou puis de la poitrine de Sakura. La pointe frôla la peau puis le décolleté du chemisier sans manche avant de trancher net le tissus et le soutien-gorge qui se trouvait en-dessous.

« Même ta poitrine s'est développée! Tu as raison les miracles existent! Ricana-t-il en libérant Sakura de son sabre.

Eh... te fous pas de ma poitrine! C'est dégueulasse de dire ça! Pervers!

Je ne suis pas pervers. Je voulais juste marquer mon éclatante victoire. Ca démangeait mon sabre de couper quelque chose. C'était ça ou les cheveux.

Quoi? »

Sakura frémit d'horreur à l'idée d'une deuxième coupe à l'arme blanche. La première fois, malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Ino, elle s'était retrouvée avec la tête d'un hérisson dépenaillé et avait dû recourir à trois séances de coiffeur pour rattraper le massacre. Finalement un chemisier et un sous-tien gorge foutus et se retrouver les seins au trois quart à l'air devant l'homme de sa vie n'étaient pas cher payer, surtout la partie « je me retrouve à moitié à poil devant le prince charmant ».

Tandis que Sakura tentait de retrouver une tenue décente, Sasuke se décida à une deuxième leçon:

« Ce serait bien de faire un briefing de ta prestation, ça t'aidera à t'améliorer.

Et toi?

Je t'ai battu. Le briefing te sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi.

Tu viens déjà de me faire la leçon!

C'était sur ta philosophie de combat. Maintenant on passe à la technique. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as beaucoup de choses à corriger.

Tu es insupportable.

Tu as l'air de bien me supporter. Il me semblait même que tu me courrais après. »

Un regard furibond signifia à Sasuke ce que la jeune fille pensait de lui en cet instant précis. Satisfait, l'Uchiha reprit:

« Ta technique n'est pas mal. A la base c'est un truc de médic-nin, je ne suis pas un spécialiste...

Bah alors tais-toi!

Kabuto pourras t'apporter des précisions à ce sujet...

Cool! J'ai trop hâte qu'il me fasse la leçon.

Mais j'ai des conseils à te donner quand même.

Depuis quand tu joues les conseillers?

Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, dis-le tout de suite!

Tu tiendrais compte de mon avis?

Pas du tout. Je disais donc, tu as une technique intéressante, mais qui doit être possible d'améliorer. C'est du futôn à ce que j'ai pu voir. Tu as un bon niveau de taijutsu et cette technique est très bien pour le corps à corps. Mais il faut que tu améliores ton combat à distance. Là tu as une sacré faiblesse. Ta technique n'a qu'une portée de deux mètres, mais tu dois pouvoir l'augmenter. Et puis il faut que tu améliores ta défense. Tu comptes trop sur l'esquive mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que tu mettes au point un jutsu de défense efficace autant en combat rapproché qu'en combat à distance. L'idéal c'est une technique qui fasse en même temps attaque et défense.

Comme le sable de Gaara.

Ouais. Aujourd'hui tu es solide sur le corps à corps mais un ninja pratiquant le combat à distance peut t'avoir assez facilement. Si tu veux être un bon ninja, tu dois être polyvalente pour parer à toute éventualité.

Merci sensei! Et un petit conseil pour toi: méfie-toi plus de ton adversaire, ça t'éviteras de tomber dans certains panneaux. Tu sous-estimes trop la force de ton ennemi et sur-estimes trop la tienne. »

Sasuke maugréa un « Hn » sonnant comme un semi-acquiescement.

Sakura fit quelques pas vers son compagnon et lui demanda intriguée:

« Au fait, pourquoi tu m'aides?

Parce que c'est mon intérêt. » Répondit simplement Sasuke.

La jeune fille perplexe allait lui demander de développer mais Sasuke lui fit signe que la conversation était close.

Les deux ninjas partirent côte à côte vers la cuisine pour prendre une pause bien méritée.



Non loin de là, les deux silhouettes les suivaient d'un regard intéressé:

« On dirait qu'il a compris la leçon. Il apprend vite.

Il a eu un bon professeur. Elle aussi a progressé. C'était une bonne idée cet entraînement en commun.

C'est vrai qu'elle devient plus forte. Vous tenez vraiment à en faire une de vos disciple?

Oui, elle sera une alliée précieuse. C'est pour cela que je tiens à ce qu'elle devienne puissante.

Enfin l'autre... c'est la gentille Sakura que l'on a vu aujourd'hui. Ce serait gênant que bonbon-rose devienne trop forte. C'est l'autre qui est intéressante.

Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais la faire revenir, définitivement. »

Les deux silhouettes s'éclipsèrent.



C'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus longs mes chapitres? Un long chapitre pour un long retard, c'est de bonne guerre!

J'ai une semaine de retard, car j'ai une autre fic en route (Naruto aussi avec le chef de l'akatsuki et Deidara en fille. Fin de la pub). Et puis je fais ma rentrée aussi! Du coup les prochains chapitres risquent d'être moins réguliers.

Je sabre le champagne car je viens d'écrire mon premier combat. C'est vachement dur à écrire et ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise... mais plutôt contente de ce que j'ai fait. Heureusement qu'Orochimaru est là pour commenter en off ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire comprendre en pleine action. Merci Oro pour tes commentaires éclairés (Oro: De rien). Et merci à Sasuke pour son briefing si professionnel (Sasuke: pas de quoi. Sakura: bien d 'accord).

Je viens de remarquer que j'aimais bien faire passer Sasuke pour un gros connard et le martyriser ensuite (bah il le mérite). Je l'ai fait un peu plus gentil sur la fin. Il me paraît un peu trop bavard et sympa tout d'un coup mais il faut bien que les relations Sasuke/Sakura évoluent. Je dois aboutir à Beyond my control au final.

C'était un chapitre pause pour Sakura (j'ai eu pitié d'elle), mais évidemment ça ne va pas durer (Orochimaru est sans pitié). On va reprendre le détraquage de cerveau, même si la méthode sera un peu différente (la première n'ayant pas donner les résultats escomptés).

Quelqu'un s'était proposé pour me bétalecter (Sugar, tu es là?). Je serais intéressé. Ma béta était revenue mais je crois qu'elle est reparti. Pourrais-je avoir l'adresse e-mail de cette généreuse bienfaitrice? Par MP ou en comm, peu importe. Merci.


	6. Chapter 6

Graines de folie

Chapitre 6. Les couleurs du néant.

_A Konoha:_

L'Hokage, mal à l'aise, tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir la tête hors de l'océan de questions dont l'assaillait son interlocuteur. Elle arqua un sourcil sévère afin d'endiguer l'inondation mais rien n'y fit. Elle fronça alors ses arcades pileuses d'un air franchement courroucé sans plus de succès. Excédée, elle foudroya du regard l'insupportable inquisiteur en tapant d'un poing nerveux la « fragile » table en chêne massif qui céda sous la force du coup dans un craquement sinistre et intimidant.

Les piles de feuilles disposées sur le bureau s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon virevoltant sous le regard catastrophée de Shizune. Le cyclone de papier retomba en quelques secondes laissant apparaître un jeune homme soudainement calme et muet.

« Naruto, ça suffit! Tonna Tsunade.

Mais...elle est où Sakura? » Insista le jinchurinki dans l'inconscience qui le caractérisait.

Cette question résumait toutes les autres et Naruto aurait été bien aise de se contenter de celle-ci. Les oreilles et les nerfs délicats de l'Hokage lui en auraient été gré.

La plantureuse médic-nin soupira tant d'énervement que de gêne. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas avouer la véritable mission de la kunoichi. Elle dit avec une lassitude se voulant convaincante:

« Elle est en mission diplomatique au pays de la Foudre. Je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra: cela peut prendre des mois.

Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas envoyé avec elle?

Tu connais la définition du mot diplomatie?

Ben...euh...

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Pour ta gouverne, sache que ce n'est pas du tout dans tes cordes.

Mais...

Tais-toi. Au fait... »

Tsunade farfouilla dans un amoncellement de feuille bleues en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose de précis. Elle extirpa un double feuillet qu'elle tendit au shinobi.

« Ta nouvelle mission. Tu pars aujourd'hui »

Naruto lut attentivement la consigne et fit une moue dubitative se transformant rapidement en grimace de protestation.

« Un parfumeur? C'est une mission pour nana ça...

Ah..., Tsunade mobilisa trois secondes de réflexion pour se rappeler des détails de la mission en question. Notre client soupçonne son concurrent de lui avoir voler la recette de sa nouvelle fragance avec l'aide de l'un de ses employés. Tu dois l'aider à récupérer son bien, à prouver le vol et démasquer le traître. Il n'y a rien de spécifiquement féminin là-dedans. Tu iras avec Kiba. Vas te préparer.

Peuh...le cleb...

Et que ça saute! »

Naruto déguerpit sans demander son reste. En chemin, il rencontra une Ino ravie qui grimpait les escaliers en direction du bureau de l'Hokage.

La kunoichi enchantée côtoyait les anges à cet instant. Pour une fois elle allait joindre l'utile à l'agréable, sa vie de kunoichi à sa vie de femme, son devoir et sa passion. Tsunade-sama l'avait convoquée pour une mission des plus agréables: elle allait voler au secours du grand, du génial, de l'unique Izumo Natachi dont le nom seul suffisait à enthousiasmer ses narines. Cet homme était non seulement un grand nom de la mode mais surtout le plus grand créateur de parfums que le monde ait porté. Pour l'occasion elle s'était vêtue de ses plus beaux atours et exhalait à des kilomètres le dernier opus du maître, _Passion d'été_ qui promettait l'amour inconditionnel de tout membre de la gent masculine rencontrant son sillage...enfin c'était ce que la publicité assurait.

Ino espérait beaucoup de cette mission comme obtenir des échantillons voire un extrait de la toute nouvelle création qui était l'objet de la mission. De toute façon, son nez aurait au moins l'occasion de goûter en avant première aux délices capiteux de ce nouveau chef-d'oeuvre.

Elle poussa la lourde porte du bureau.

« Ah...Ino. » Fit la voix embarrassée de Tsunade.



_Repaire d'Orochimaru:_

Une langue sinueuse s'étira en glissant sur des lèvres d'albâtre. Les pupilles vipérines du sanin regardaient avec une curiosité satisfaite une jeune fille aux cheveux rosés affrontant avec ardeur et dans une saine émulation un garçon du même âge qu'elle pourvu d'une chevelure de geais.

C'était un beau duel, un combat acharné et haletant qui durait depuis deux heures, aucun des deux adversaires ne voulant lâcher prise. L'oeil connaisseur du sanin apprécia les stratégies audacieuses, les coups d'une puissance colossales, les techniques variées et ingénieuses que les duellistes mettaient au point. Il vit surtout très positivement la ténacité à toute épreuve des deux jeunes gens qui se relevaient sans cesse après avoir mordu la poussière toujours prêt à en découdre et ayant encore des forces et des jutsus en réserve.

« Elle a repris du poil de la bête » Intervint une voix à l'arrière.

Oui elle est en pleine forme.

Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que vous voulez, enfin pas elle en tout cas.

Tout a fait... »

Orochimaru émit un long sifflement approbatif.

« Je pense lui faire reprendre le traitement très bientôt. Elle a suffisamment repris de forces.

Allez- vous faire comme avant?

Non. On n'obtiendra pas de meilleurs résultats. Je compte changer la méthode... »

Le voix du sanin se perdit dans un silence signe d'une intense réflexion.

« Il y a quelques temps, j'ai mis au point un traitement médical.

Médical? Interrogea l'éminence grise du sanin.

C'est un mélange de chimie et de manipulations psychologiques.

Vous voulez dire de la drogue.

Oui...c'est une nouvelle méthode de lavage de cerveau. Le problème est que ce procédé est encore au stade expérimental. Je ne l'ai jamais testé.

Ce sera l'occasion.

Logiquement ça devrait marcher. Je n'ai que quelques modifications à apporter. Tes compétences me seront utiles.

Très bien. »

Les deux acolytes s'éloignèrent pour accomplir leur funestes dessins.



_Repaire d'Orochimaru, aire d'entraînement:_

La jeune fille évita le coup d'une esquive calculée au millimètre afin de riposter par la même occasion. Mais son adversaire ne fut pas dupe, pas deux fois tout de même et vit la traîtresse attaque venir aussi bien qu'un éléphant dans un corridor et para sans aucune difficulté.

Sakura était passée maître dans l'esquive. L'excellence dans ce type de parade lui avait permis de sauver la mise bien des fois et même de vaincre ses adversaires grâce à de redoutables ripostes tout aussi soudaines qu'inattendues. Malheureusement face à Sasuke, son mode de combat esquive-contre-attaque ne donnait pas les résultats espérés. Son habileté à se soustraire aux coups lui avait permis de limiter les dégâts et de gagner un considérable sursis mais ses contre-attaques ne surprenaient plus son adversaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à donner de coups décisifs à Sasuke. En d'autres termes elle parvenait à se défendre, à se protéger de dommages corporels mais pas vraiment à attaquer. Elle avait tenté plusieurs stratégies mais le shinobi les avait déjouées. Il s'était déjà fait avoir, il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois.

Après des heures de combat, la défense de Sakura faiblissait. Esquiver était très fatigant et malheureusement ses autres types de défense n'étaient pas tout a fait au point.

Sasuke avait raison sur un point: elle devait absolument diversifier ses modes de combat et de défense. Sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir contre des ninjas de très haut niveau comme les Uchiha ou Orochimaru.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke. Il portait les stigmates d'une violente dépense d'énergie mais semblait tout de même moins marqué qu'elle. L'Uchiha avait plusieurs cordes à son arc, tant en attaque qu'en défense ce qui lui permettait de s'économiser et d'être plus efficace. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il faisait courir Sakura avec des jutsus à faibles et moyennes puissance juste pour l'épuiser.

La kunoichi courrait, sautait, s'aplatissait au sol pour bondir sur ses pieds dans la seconde suivante. Sasuke l'avait transformé en boule de flipper sur ressort.

Exténuée, Sakura vit fondre sur elle un jutsus katon plus puissant que les précédents. Sasuke avait visiblement décidé d'en finir. La jeune fille, lasse de devoir esquiver à nouveau, tenta sa dernière technique: un bouclier de chakra. Ce dernier auréola les mains qu'elle avait placées en parade au-dessus de sa tête et arrêta la boule de feu qui continua malgré tout de s'écraser contre la paroi de chakra. Celle-ci, vacillante, ne résista pas longtemps et finit par céder faisant choir Sakura, terrassée par la pression exercée par le jutsu. Elle n'eut que le temps d'écarter ses mains pour éviter de se brûler.

Elle avait perdu.

Encore.

Mais elle avait la satisfaction d'avoir donné du fil à retordre à Sasuke.

Ce dernier, beau joueur, tendit la main à Sakura pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je t'ai battu.

Tu as mis le temps.

J'aime bien prendre mon temps.

Je t'oblige à le prendre. Tu ne peux pas nier que je me suis améliorée.

C'est sûr. Tu as fini par apprendre des choses à Konoha.

Comme quoi ce n'est pas la peine de partir. » Se permit la jeune fille.

Sasuke regarda vivement la kunoichi et prit un air pincé.

« Tu apprends plus vite ici.

Ça c'est grâce à toi! Tu te débrouilles bien en sensei.

Je n'ai pas cette vocation pourtant.

Moi, je crois que j'aimerais bien avoir des disciples. Rien que pour me faire appeler Sakura-sensei.

Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Et puis je dois avoir du potentiel: tu t'améliores avec moi.

Mouais...mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'apprends mes techniques les plus puissantes. Tu ne les connais même pas d'ailleurs.

Bah... tu les as utilisées lors de nos entraînements?

Certaines mais pas toutes. Mais si tu deviens encore plus forte, je les utiliserai.

Quel honneur! Et c'est quoi ces super attaques?

Je ne vais pas te le dire. Orochimaru vient de m'en apprendre une qui dépasse tout ce que tu as pu voir de moi jusque ici. Depuis le temps que je voulais cette technique. Peut-être la connais-tu d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas le seul... »

La voix de Sasuke mourut et son regard se voila, perdu dans des limbes nostalgiques. Il reprit sur un ton plus sec:

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler en fait. Et puis il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas.

Oh...

Hn... »

C'était le gong de fin de discussion. Sakura savait que Sasuke s'était de nouveau refermé et qu'il n'allait plus sortir un mot avant longtemps.

Toutefois, la jeune fille était ravie que Sasuke s'épanchât un peu. Elle arrivait de plus en plus à le faire parler. Il n'en était pas encore au stade de se confier et d'évoquer avec elle des choses intimes, loin de là mais elle ne désespérait pas d'y arriver un jour.

Sakura avait toujours été portée par l'espoir. Elle en débordait et cela lui permettait d'avancer, d'être le sourire lumineux qui mettait du baume au coeur aux personnes qu'elle soignait. Comme Naruto. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup en fin de compte par leur optimisme, leur bonne humeur et leur courageuse volonté. Ils portaient la même étincelle dans leur regard, partageaient le même rayon de soleil.

Ils étaient frère et soeur de coeur.

La jeune fille repensa aux dernières paroles de Sasuke:

_Je ne suis pas le seul..._

Il parlait sans doute d'Itachi. Cela devait lui coûter de ne serait-ce que d'effleurer le sujet de son frère. D'un autre côté le fait que Sasuke ait laissé échapper cette pensée en la présence de Sakura n'était-il pas un signe de début de confiance dans la jeune fille?

C'était ainsi que la kunoichi l'interprétait.



_Laboratoire d'Orochimaru:_

Sakura examinait avec une anxiété qu'elle tentait de cacher tous les ustensiles et récipients au contenu douteux qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

Elle serra les lèvres et se força à conserver une expression contenue et d'une morne indifférence ne serait-ce que pour éviter de donner de l'eau au moulin de Kabuto qui restait dissimulé dans l'ombre. Bien qu'invisible à ses yeux, elle savait qu'il affichait cet insupportable sourire hypocrite et que ses yeux de fouine railleuse la détaillaient à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse dont il pourrait faire ses choux gras.

Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir.

Elle se sentit malgré beaucoup plus vulnérable aux piques de rat d'égout quand Orochimaru souleva le drap recouvrant le mystérieux et encombrant objet qui attisait sa curiosité depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il s'agitait d'un fauteuil reliée par de multiples câbles à une machine équipée d' écrans de nombreux boutons et de manettes. Un casque quasiment intégral bourgeonnant de câbles lui aussi reposait sur l'accoudoir.

Un frisson parcourut l 'échine de la jeune fille.

Elle connaissait cet engin. Elle en avait déjà vu un semblable. A l'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha.

La panique fut franche quand elle vit le sanin s'affairer sur la machine et régler le fauteuil à un gabarit dangereusement...menu.

Trop petit pour un homme et plutôt bien adapté au sien.

Le sanin activa les capteurs fixés au bout des câbles et alluma l'écran principal de la machine qui devait être donc le moniteur. Il fit rouler à proximité de l'engin un plateau couvert de flacons et de seringues.

Bref Orochimaru sortait tout l'attirail pour des tortures médicales et psychiques.

« Je vais t'administrer un nouveau traitement pour éviter que tu ne retombes malade. » Dit Orochimaru sur un ton doctoral.

Nous y étions. C'était pour elle.

Sakura fulminait. Il était hors de question que le sanin lui fasse quoique ce soit avec ces instruments de torture. Tant pis pour sa mission mais même Sasuke ne valait pas que sa cervelle finisse en légume grillé.

« Orochimaru-sama, ce fauteuil sert à des traitements psychiatriques. Répondit-elle froidement.

Je vois qu'il est inutile de te faire des cachotteries. Kabuto et moi estimons que tu as besoin d'un traitement psychique.

Vous vous foutez de moi? Je suis médic-nin et je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de traitement!

Tsss...c'est tellement dommage que tu ne te laisses pas faire Sakura. »

La kunoichi recula d'un pas, s'apprêtant à fuir au plus vite de cet endroit maudit, mais Kabuto lui bloqua la sortie. Il lui empoigna le bras et le poussa violemment vers le fauteuil.

Sakura ne s'avoua pas vaincu et partit à la charge de serpent à lunette le poing en avant avec ce qu'il fallait bien appeler l'énergie du désespoir. Curieusement, Kabuto ne fit pas un geste ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, jusqu'au moment où sa vue s'embua, sa tête tourna et ses jambes flageolèrent.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience au pied de son ennemi.

« Ta drogue a agi rapidement! Félicita le sanin.

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas résister à mon bavarois aux fruits rouges. Elle a absorbé une dose de cheval. »

Orochimaru souleva le corps inerte et l'installa sur le fauteuil ajustant le casque sur la chevelure rosé.

« Bien on va pouvoir commencer. » Dit-il après avoir attaché les membres de la jeune fille.

Il enclencha une manette et le fauteuil vibra.

« Je vais lui administrer une séance d'électrochocs de niveau 1.

Pourquoi ne pas commencer avec le niveau 2? On obtiendrait plus de résultats. Elle est plutôt solide Sakura.

Non, non. Procédons par étapes. C'est trop risqué. »

Orochimaru sortit une seringue qu'il emplit d'une solution transparente et introduit la fine aiguille dans le bras de son sujet d'expérience. Après l'injection, il pianota un code sur le clavier. Le fauteuil vrombit, tous les capteurs sensoriels fixés sur le corps de Sakura émirent des signaux qui se traduisirent par diverses courbes et graphiques sur les écrans du moniteur. La courbe représentant le rythme cardiaque oscilla aussi follement qu'un mustang en plein rodéo et se calma brusquement après un pic vertigineux.

Le sanin inspecta avec satisfaction les premiers effets de son traitement: les courbes prenaient leur rythme de croisière ponctuellement chahutées par quelques soubresauts.

« On va pouvoir envoyer des images dans son cerveau » Annonça le sanin en réglant un bouton situé à côté de la courbe symbolisant l'activité psychique de Sakura.

On lui met quelle vidéo? Demanda Kabuto qui farfouillait dans une armoire rempli de cassettes.

Oh une expérience quelconque pour commencer. Ça me permettra de faire les derniers réglages »

Le médic-nin tendit une cassette à Orochimaru qui l'introduit dans la machine. Une décharge électrique souleva le corps de la jeune fille.



_Noir._

C'était si sombre, si humide. Une grotte?

_Fffffff...chchchchchiiiiii..._

Des murmures qui l'entouraient. Des centaines de voix qui l'oppressaient, l'étouffaient. Qui était-ce?

« Qui est-là? » Cria-t-elle.

_SaaaAAAaaa...Kkuuuu...raaaAAA..._

Les voix l'appelaient. Les voix la voulaient. Mais elle avait peur. Elle courut sans voir où elle allait. Elle s'enfuit dans les ténèbres, les yeux piqués par une humidité acide, le peau transpercée par des milliers de pics. Des pointes aiguisées projetées par ces voix qui la poursuivaient.

_Blanc._

Une lumière éblouissante au bout du chemin. Un éclat violent qui l'attirait comme un papillon. Elle s'y précipita.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle glissa.

_Bleu._

Un bleu sombre. Un bleu mortel. Elle se débattait dans l'eau froide, les bras empêtrés dans des algues..non des tentacules qui l'entraînaient vers les abysses. Elle étouffait, ne parvenant plus à respirer.

Elle se laissa entraîner, vaincue par les tentacules.

_Jaune._

Un jaune sale et nauséabond. Un liquide jaunâtre et poisseux. Elle se réveilla dans un aquarium remplit de formol, pataugeant au milieu de cervelles humaines. Un sursaut d'horreur lui fit regagner la surface.

Sa vue se brouilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle sentit un choc violent dans tout son corps. Des mains la saisirent la forçant à se remettre debout. Des doigts lui ouvrirent les paupières.

_Gris._

Une silhouette à la chevelure grisonnante se tenait à quelques mètres devant elle. Kabuto. Il s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser voir Orochimaru s'affairant sur un nouveau-né encore relié par son cordon ombilical à sa mère évanouie.

Orochimaru prélevant le cordon et le plaçant dans un bocal.

Orochimaru sectionnant net la tête du nourrisson qui tomba sur la table.

Orochimaru ouvrant le corps pour l'égoutter de son sang et l'éviscérer.

Orochimaru découpant les paupière encore fermées pour extraire les yeux à l'aide d'une sorte de cuillère.

Elle poussa un hurlement...muet. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. Elle se rendit compte que Kabuto se tenait face à elle un scalpel dans une main et ses cordes vocales ensanglantées dans l'autre.

Elle porta ses mains à sa gorge tranchée ruisselante de sang.

Elle s'effondra au sol, frappée d'horreur. Elle voulut fermer les yeux quand Kabuto apporta une deuxième femme sur le point d'accoucher. Mais ses paupières refusaient de s'abaisser. Elles avaient été cousues à ses arcades sourcilières.

Elle voulut tourner le dos à la césarienne brutale pratiquée par le sanin mais ses pieds étaient cloués au sol. Elle tenta de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le long hurlement de la jeune mère qui venait de se réveiller mais ses poignets étaient enchaînés au mur.

Elle vit le serpent arracher le nourrisson de l'ouverture béante et refaire la même opération.

Une plainte stridente éclata dans sa tête.

_Rose._

Ses cheveux...ils n'en finissaient pas de pousser. Ils recouvraient tout son corps, sinuaient le long du sol. Peu à peu, les longues mèches se transformèrent en serpents roses qui s'affaissèrent sur ses épaules, l'enserrèrent dans leurs anneaux.

Ils sifflaient à lui exploser les tympans.

Elle se débattit, mais les reptiles resserrèrent leur étau. Ils l'étranglaient, lui écrasaient les côtes, faisaient éclater ses veines et ses artères.

Elle suffoquait suppliant pour une infime goulée d'air, crachant son sang et sa bile.

Elle allait mourir, tuée par son propre corps.

Au bord de l'inconscience elle sentit son dos s'ouvrir, quelque chose s'en échapper comme un souffle que les serpents laissèrent partir en écartant leur corps d'écailles.

Elle entendit une voix féminine et mielleuse. Un rire cristallin et cynique.

Deux yeux émeraudes à la lueur cruelle se matérialisèrent devant les siens qui se voilaient.

« Me revoila » Susurrèrent les lèvres purpurines au pli moqueur.

Elle sombra. Un rideau de ténèbres tomba.

_Noir. _

_Néant._



Un chapitre long à venir et plus court aussi. Désolé! Sorry! Gomen (ça va là?). J'ai du boulot et un manque d'inspi pour relier de façon cohérente les premiers chapitres à la suite que j'ai prévue.

C'est l'évolution de Sasuke qui me pose problème car entre le Sasuke des premiers chapitres de Graines de folie et celui de Beyond my control, il y a quand même un monde. J'essaie de le faire changer un peu dans ce chapitre (presque trop vite à mon goût mais il faut bien accélérer la cadence sinon on n'en finit pas).

A+


	7. Chapter 7

Graines de folie.

Chapitre 6. Ne sois pas si farouche!

_Repaire d'Orochimaru:_

Sakura étira ses longues jambes et afficha une moue de désapprobation devant les petites saucisses ratatinées aux ongles biscornus qui lui servaient d'orteils. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne pédicure! Heureusement qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans le laboratoire d'Orochimaru. Elle se leva, enfila une chemise et partit dans l'exploration de son institut de beauté.

Elle avisa une lourde porte et la poussa.

Parfait.

Elle écarta quelques bocaux de formol, atteignit un placard qu'elle ouvrit. Une kyrielle d'ustensiles divers et variés étaient soigneusement rangés par Kabuto certainement. La jeune fille prit un malin plaisir à tout mettre en désordre tandis qu'elle farfouillait à la recherche de ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'un coupe-ongle, d'une lime, de coton, bref de tout le nécessaire pour une beauté des pieds.

Elle s'arrangea d'un ensemble d'instruments servant à couper et polir des os de bébés et d'un écarteur de paupières pour pousser ses cuticules et commença sa mise en beauté. Nettoyage, coupe, limage, polissage, hydratation avec un onguent à base de graisse de nourrissons, excellente pour la régénération cellulaire et la touche finale: la pose d'un vernis transparent à défaut de vernis framboise inexistant chez le sanin. Un petit lustrage pour finir et ses pieds étaient sublimes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'admirer son chef-d'oeuvre car la teigne grise suivie de près par le serpent albino entra furibonde dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici! Ca fait vingt minutes que l'on t'attend pour le petit déjeuner!

Je me fais une pédicure. Change de lunettes si tu ne le vois pas. Répondit nonchalamment Sakura.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu comme bordel! Regardez-moi ce souk! Ces instruments ne sont pas faits pour ça! Hurla Kabuto en arrachant une chamoisine des mains de la jeune fille.

Et pourquoi pas...

Et...MAIS TU AS MA CHEMISE!!! Rends la moi!

Oh! Tu ne vas pas me déshabiller non plus espèce de pervers!

Tu n'as pas le droit de porter ma chemise. C'est celle en soie en plus...

Ben oui je n'allais pas prendre de la merde non plus. C'était le seul truc de bien que t'avais. Ceci dit c'est toujours mieux que Sakura. Elle, elle n'a rien de bien. Tu vois, tu as un peu meilleur goût qu'elle.

Tu peux te les mettre où je pense tes compliments. Tu es entrée dans ma chambre en plus pour avoir cette chemise!

Il y a bien fallu:tu ne l'as pas déposé sur le pas de ma porte. »

Kabuto dans une rage noire aurait étranglé Sakura si Orochimaru ne l'avait pas interrompu d'un sifflement rauque.

« Ca suffit vous deux. Sakura, tu vas te changer et tu nous rejoins dans la salle à manger.

Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre! Ses fringues sont moches!

Elles sont fonctionnelles. Tu t'entraînes après le petit-déjeuner, tu ne fais pas un défilé.

Se battre n'empêche pas d'être classe et sexy. » Bougonna Sakura en claquant la porte.

Le sanin et son assistant restèrent coi devant la porte close.

« Eh bien tu parles d'un numéro! Je préférais encore l'autre. Elle était plus respectueuse » Gronda Kabuto vexé.

Snober ses croissants aux amandes et ses petits pains aux noix était un véritable affront pour Kabuto. Foutre volontairement un boxon monstrueux parmi les instruments qu'il avait mit du temps et du soin à ranger et s'en servir pour un soin esthétique était une provocation. Entrer dans sa chambre sans autorisation pour lui piquer sa chemise préférée qu'il ne portait que pour les grandes occasions était un crime.

Sakura venait d'entrer en tête de son bingo-book personnel avec un « Wanted morte ou vie, mais plutôt vive que je puisse la torturer » au-dessus de son insupportable chevelure rose.

Kabuto vouait à la fleur de cerisier une haine plus brûlante que les flammes des enfers, plus profonde que la fosse des Mariannes, plus tenace qu'une mâchoire de pitt-bull enchâssée dans une côte première et faisait le doux rêve de lui arracher toutes ses pétales une par une, lentement bien sûr.

Orochimaru ne dit rien et fit le signe de quitter la pièce.

Sakura ouvrit le placard et fit une moue dubitative devant le contenu: des T-Shirt informes, des jupes mal coupées avec de grosses fermetures certes solides mais affreuses, des plastrons rembourrés gommant toutes formes féminines et donnant une carrure de déménageur, des guêtres, des protections...bref que des tenues de combat un poil féminisées mais pas de quoi affrioler même un Jiraiya en manque.

Et le tout invariablement noir et rouge. Le noir est certes sexy...à petite dose, mais le rouge...avec des cheveux roses! Cette fille n'avait aucun goût.

En désespoir de cause, la jeune fille avisa une jupe pas trop mal et le seul chemisier blanc qu'elle ait pu trouver et dont elle pouvait faire quelque chose de potable.

Elle jeta un coup dans le tiroir à lingerie...si on pouvait appeler ça de la lingerie. Disons plutôt des sous-vêtements à planquer soigneusement. Mieux valait encore ne rien mettre! Bon, le bas encore à la limite de toute façon la jupe camouflait, mais hors de question de porter un de ces ramasse-nichons ultra confort et super moches, ça se verrait trop sous le chemisier.

Sakura enfila la jupe et le chemisier...elle avait l'air d'une serveuse. Trop propre, trop sage, trop net. Elle raccourci la jupe de quelques centimètres et effilocha le bord façon vieux jean avec son kunai. Elle la renfila en la positionnant juste à la pointe des hanches, noua son chemisier autour de la taille, fit sauter les trois boutons du haut. Voilà qui était mieux. Un ou deux accessoires n'auraient pas été du luxe, mais il n'y avait rien.

Un rapide brushing façon coiffé-décoiffé avec une raie « sauvage » sur le côté et elle pouvait se regarder de nouveau dans un miroir sans pleurer.

Une paire de bottes, sans talons mais bon des bottes quand même et Sakura se rendit là où ses narines flairaient la délicieuse odeur de confiture de mirabelles.

« Bonjour les hommes! Fit-elle à la cantonade en entrant telle une diva dans la salle à manger.

Hnn...uic... »

Sasuke eut un très léger hoquet de surprise en découvrant la nouvelle Sakura. Il détacha ses yeux de son bol pendant une demi-seconde allant même jusqu'à les écarquiller d'un soupçon de millimètre. Ce frémissement fut bref mais intense et l'Uchiha se rendant compte qu'il violait toutes les règles de comportement en société de son clan, c'est à dire froideur polaire et contenance hermétique, reprit rapidement le masque de cire frappé du symbole de l'éventail.

Son bol, vide d'ailleurs, retrouva à ses yeux tout l'intérêt qu'un Uchiha lui devait et donc plus qu'aux courbes tendres aux tons de pêche nacrée qui s'échappaient de l'échancrure d'un bout de tissu arachnéen.

Kabuto ouvrit grand ses mirettes de rongeur indésirable et son clapet encore plus:

« Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue? Tu te crois dans un bordel? »

La vipère grise était d'autant plus disposée à cracher son venin qu'elle venait juste d'apporter une fournée fumante de baguettes viennoises qui auraient dues être les objets de toutes les convoitises et que les yeux présents dans cette salle, y compris les siens, n'étaient pas braqués dans la bonne direction tout ça à cause d'une nymphette à moitié nue.

« Kabuto! Reste poli!

Hnnn... »

Même Sasuke approuvait la remontrance d'Orochimaru en prenant vigoureusement part à une conversation auquel il n'était pas convié tout en restant absorbé dans la contemplation d'un dragon d'eau bleu roi décorant le fond de sa porcelaine.

Kabuto, cerné par l'ennemi, battit en retraite et s'assit rageusement mais silencieusement.

Orochimaru était finalement le plus impassible des trois, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait le relooking.

« Ceci dit Kabuto a raison sur un point: il va falloir que tu te changes après le repas.

Mais pourquoi? C'est la seule tenue que j'aime!

Parce qu'après le déjeuner, tu t'entraînes avec Sasuke et ta tenue n'est pas du tout adaptée au combat. N'est-ce pas Sasuke?

... »

Orochimaru n'obtint pas le soutien espéré pour convaincre la rétive demoiselle, car le jeune homme était perdu dans l'observation minutieuse de la signature de son bol et son sharingan venait d'authentifier le sceau de la dynastie Qing et pas n'importe lequel: celui du grand Kanxi (1661-1722), fondateur de cette puissante et honorable lignée.

« Moi je me sens très bien dans cette tenue! Rétorqua Sakura pas du tout disposée à troquée sa mise de fashionista contre des frusques de déménageuse.

Non tu ne te sentiras pas du tout à l'aise en pleine action parce que ça va ballotter. Expliqua Orochimaru en portant les mains à sa poitrine pour illustrer ses propos. Il faut au moins que tu mettes un...truc pour soutenir...ça...Le sanin cherchait ses mots et se trouva bête avec ses mains sur la platitude de ses tétons.

Un soutien-gorge. Compléta Kabuto.

Oui voila. Reprit Orochimaru. Et des protections aussi, des vêtements plus couvrants. Ton foie et toutes tes viscères sont exposés, même ton coeur et tes poumons sont à découverts. Enfin bref, tous tes organes vitaux. »

Dis comme ça c'était tout de suite moins sexy, pensa Sakura en examinant l'emplacement de son coeur et de son foie.

« Bon d'accord. Mais juste pendant l'entraînement. » Se rangea la jeune fille.

Les convives se restaurèrent goulûment des délices préparés avec amour par Kabuto qui retrouva le sourire devant les hochements de tête satisfaits et les mines réjouies.

Il ne tiqua même pas à la vue du « o » offusqué mais muet formé par les lèvres de Sasuke quand un brûlant thé au jasmin vint recouvrir les délicats motifs de grues et de fleurs de prunus formant une frise au fond de la tasse.



_Aire d'entraînement:_

La jeune fille approcha en silence et contemplant discrètement Sasuke avec une technique de matage furtif que n'aurait pas renié le senin pervers.

_Hum...elle a des goûts de chiottes en matière de fringues mais il faut avouer qu'elle choisit bien ses mecs. Il est carrément beau gosse._

« Ah te voila! L'interrompit Sasuke.

Oui ça fait plusieurs minutes que je suis là.

Ah bon? Je ne t'ai pas sentie..et qu'est-ce tu faisais?

J'admirais la beauté du paysage. Répondit malicieusement la jeune fille.

Ah...On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça...

Oh si! Moi j'ai tout mon temps pour ça!

On doit s'entraîner. » L'Uchiha ponctua la conversation tout en jetant un regard perplexe à sa partenaire au comportement étrange.

Les deux jeunes gens gagnèrent le centre de l'arène et après une longue séance d'échauffement où Sasuke arrêta de justesse Sakura qui s'apprêtait à enlever son gilet de protection sous prétexte de coup de chaud.

« On crève là-dessous!

Tu dois garder ce gilet. Tu n'as pas grand chose en-dessous et puis il ne te gêne pas d'habitude.

La température a augmentée aujourd'hui ce qui ne me déplaît pas d'ailleurs, j'adore les ambiances chaudes...mais il faut que je puisse me mettre à l'aise tu comprends?

Hn...garde ton gilet!

Sasuke sonda du regard sa coéquipière à la recherche d'une moindre explication à cette si soudaine désinvolture mais repartit bredouille.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi travailler aujourd'hui. J'hésite entre le genjutsu et le taijutsu...

Pratiquons le corps à corps, c'est ce que je préfère. Et puis sans vouloir me vanter je suis une pro en la matière. Je pourrais t'apprendre deux trois trucs qui te plairont.

Eh...tu me prends pour une bille? Moi aussi je me débrouille bien!

A la bonne heure... mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Sasuke adressa un coup d'oeil méfiant à sa partenaire ne sachant comment considérer ses paroles.

« Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu ne te comportes pas comme d'habitude.

Oh...j'étais encore un peu intimidée jusque là. Maintenant je me sens chez moi alors je suis plus naturelle.

Non justement je ne trouve pas, ou alors c'est que ton naturel a beaucoup changé depuis tes douze ans.

Effectivement j'ai évolué depuis, heureusement d'ailleurs!

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit dans ce sens là. Surtout qu'il y a quelques jours encore tu ressemblais beaucoup plus à la Sakura que j'ai connue, en plus adulte, c'est tout. Ton revirement de personnalité est si soudain...

A t'écouter on dirait presque que tu regrettes.

Je regrette le sérieux de l'ancienne Sakura et le coeur qu'elle mettait à l'ouvrage.

D'accord! Battons-nous »

Les deux adversaires se lancèrent à l'assaut, esquissant une danse guerrière aussi titanesque que charnelle. En effet, Sakura avait décidé d'employer un taijustsu très tactile et d'exploiter autant la dureté fracassante de son poing, que la dextérité sensorielle de ses paumes et de ses doigts pour lesquelles l'anatomie complète de Sasuke n'eut bientôt plus aucun secret. Elle n'eût de cesse d'effleurer, de presser, de toucher par « mégarde » dans le feu d'action les moindres parcelles de peu pâle découverte de plus en plus indécemment par une savante mise à nue.

Au début, le jeune homme concentré sur son combat ne se rendit compte de rien, mais au bout de quelques temps il fut agacé par cet insidieux streap-tease et ces mains baladeuses qui prenaient vraiment trop leurs aises avec son corps à son goût.

Sasuke n'étant pas particulièrement adepte des familiarités, surtout quand il s'agissait de contacts physiques, interrompit brusquement le combat -si on pouvait encore appelé ça un combat- quand il prit conscience de sa chemise entièrement ouverte et allégée de ses boutons, de ses épaules à l'air libre, de sa ceinture défaite pendant mollement le long de son pantalon lacéré jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Il laissa même échapper à son contrôle une légère teinte carmine qui vint enflammer ses joues quand il sentit la chaleur des mains de sa partenaire persister sur de trop nombreux centimètres carré de peau partout sur son corps.

Était-ce une rougeur de gêne, de colère, de honte, d'autre chose? Peut-être bien un petit mélange de tout d'ailleurs, mais Sasuke se rendant compte de cette teinte faisant de l'ombre à son sharingan reprit rapidement un teint d'albâtre immaculé beaucoup plus appropriée à la dignité altière des Uchiha.

Témoignant d'un admirable contrôle sur lui-même, sur son corps, sur tout- mais on n'en attendait pas moins de lui- la statue de marbre dénudée tança sa coquine de sculptrice sur un ton froid et maîtrisé faisant honneur à son rang:

« Je pourrai savoir ce que tu fais? On est censé se battre, pas...autre chose » La dernière hésitation prémisse d'un cafouillage de mots gêné effrita un peu la grandeur glaciale et solennelle de son défunt clan, mais la honte absolue-le bafouillage- fut évité de justesse grâce à un réflexe uchihesque acquis par des années d'entraînement.

La sulfureuse artiste, coula le long des lignes viriles de son chef-d'oeuvre un regard malicieux aussi enchanté que celui de Deidara contemplant avec un ravissement quasi extatique les ruines éparpillées de Suna, la lueur lubrique en plus, quoique on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait passer par la tête- et les hormones- de l'artificier fou de l'Akatsuki lorsqu'il se repaissait du spectacle des remparts éventrés, des tours abattues et des gens affolés par l'explosion de sa bombe C3.

« Mais je me bats! Je pratique le corps à corps, c'est normal que l'on est des contacts rapprochés » Répondit la fille spirituelle de Rondin à son nu grec.

Un frémissement hargneux parcourut le shinobi qui lança avec éclat:

« Ne me prend pas pour un con! Ce n'est pas du taijutsu, c'est du tripotage!

C'est du taijutsu médical...j'ai tellement l'habitude d'ausculter les gens. Désolée si tu n'aimes pas jouer au docteur...

La ferme! »

L'échange de paroles était clos. Sasuke rengaina son épée et sortit furieux de l'arène.

« L'entraînement est déjà fini?

Il n'a même jamais commencé!

Oh...on a qu'à faire du genjutsu. Je te promets de rester sage.

Va te coucher!

Sans toi? »

Sasuke faillit relever l'insolence d'un chidori bien placé mais se contint en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et en accélérant le pas vers le repaire. La jeune libertine courut rejoindre son compagnon et lui lança un clin d'oeil tout en accolant fermement sa main gauche à un des lobes rebondis galbant le bas du dos de Sasuke.

«Ne sois pas si farouche, Sasuke-kun!»

Ce dernier émit un hoquet indigné tellement fort qu'il faillit s'étrangler avec. Mais ses réflexes de shinobi et de mukenin mirent automatiquement ses iris en mode sharingan et ses mais exécutèrent avec célérité une succession de sceaux commençant par celui du tigre.

Sakura courut en hurlant poursuivit par une vindicative boule de feu géante émettant des éclairs.

« Mais t'es malade!! Tu as failli me tuer!! Vociféra la demoiselle en détresse arrachant les derniers lambeaux enflammés de ses vêtements.

Bien fait! » Fit froidement Sasuke au regard de son art ultime: le nu féminin cramé à cheveux roses.

Et le jeune outragé partit se plaindre de harcèlement sexuel auprès de son maître.



_Le lendemain, aire d'entraînement:_

Sasuke attendait sa partenaire de pied ferme caparaçonné du petit orteil jusqu'au cou dans une armure empruntée à Tobi. Seule sa tête dépassait. Il avait une démarche de cow-boy mais il était bien protégé: pas un seul interstice, même infime, pouvant laisser passer un doigt indésirable. Et bien sûr la solidité de la protection garantissait la résistance aux kunais, shurikens, ongles, brefs à tout objet coupant voulant porter atteinte à l'intégrité de l'armure et de la personne en-dessous.

Sakura regardait dépitée le fruit défendu désormais hors d'atteinte de son avidité charnelle.

_Une vraie vierge effarouchée!_ Pensa-t-elle.

Sasuke détailla le programme du jour:

« On va perfectionner notre genjutsu et on terminera par un duel...libre »

_Il ne prend pas de risque._

« Libre? Ca veut dire que tous les coups sont permis? Tenta-t-elle.

Les coups, oui. » Répondit l'Uchiha avec aplomb, une main pleine d'assurance sur sa ceinture de chasteté intégrale.

_Ca ne va pas être drôle._



Ce ne fut effectivement pas drôle du tout pour la jeune fille.

Sakura restait impuissante aux pieds de Sasuke ne parvenant même plus à se relever. Exténuée, elle regarda avec incompréhension les dizaines d'arbres abattus et les rochers explosés témoin de la force de son poing. Mais c'étaient malheureusement les seules victimes de sa rage, Sasuke n'ayant pas reçu la moindre égratignure.

Elle s'était faite écrasée comme une mouche lors du premier vrai combat contre Sasuke. Enfin, son combat à elle, pas à l'autre Sakura.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec dédain ne cachant pas son mépris.

« Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui? Tu as été nulle. On a l'impression que tu es revenue à tes débuts. Tu n'as même pas utilisé les techniques que tu as perfectionné ici. Et le bouclier que tu viens de créer? Il n'est pas encore complètement au point mais si tu ne l'utilises pas, il ne le sera jamais. »

Sakura regarda Sasuke d'un air las. Elle ne comprenait rien. Quelle techniques améliorées? Quel bouclier? Sa technique la plus puissante étaient les scalpels tournants, mais visiblement Sasuke la connaissait puisqu'il s'était toujours tenu largement hors de portée.

Sakura l'avait certainement utilisée lors d'un entraînement précédent. Mais pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas?

« Et tu t'es même faite avoir par des jutsus que j'ai déjà utilisés contre toi. Tu as été lamentable. Entraîne-toi donc sérieusement au lieu de me courir après. »

La jeune fille nageait dans le flou. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Sasuke lui disait. Elle était persuadée d'avoir découvrir les jutsus qu'il évoquait pour la première fois. La différence de niveau entre eux avait été énorme comme si...

...comme si elle n'avait pas progressé depuis la nuit où Orochimaru l'avait trouvée pendant que Sasuke continuait son chemin.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait pendant tout ce temps! Elle...ou l'autre...

_Se pourrait-il..._

Sakura partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre prise d'un soudain mal de tête. Elle se laissa choir sur son lit, essoufflée.

La vérité la frappa comme la foudre: elle n'avait pas accès aux souvenirs de l'autre Sakura. Enfin, pas la totalité. Sans doute ceux qu'elle lui laissait voir.

Sakura l'avait laissée prendre le dessus dans la forêt et utiliser à peu prêt toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait alors, notamment les scalpels tournants.

Elle se souvenait des virées dans le laboratoire d'Orochimaru, du musée des horreurs qu'il lui avait fait visité quand elle avait encore vaincu la fleur de cerisier.

Bref, tout ses souvenirs à elle et certains souvenirs profondément ancrés dans le coeur de l'autre comme son attirance envers l'Uchiha, mais pas ce que Sakura avait vécu récemment.

Elle se massa les tempes pour essayer de se rappeler des entraînements contre Sasuke mais tout était vague et confus. Elle ne se souvenait pas des jutsus que Sasuke avait employés contre elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas de techniques améliorées et encore de techniques crées. Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Par contre, Sakura avait accès à ses souvenirs à elle. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle les lui laissait voir. Était-elle capable d'avoir ses propres souvenirs, sa propre vie sans les partager avec la première propriétaire de son corps?

Sakura n'était pas morte, pas encore. Elle gardait le contrôle sur une partie de son esprit.

La kunoichi fut prise de violents maux de tête et suffoqua. Elle perdait connaissance.

Son corps trémula sur le lit prit d'un spasme nerveux avant de s'affaler inerte. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et partit dans les limbes brumeuses de son subconscient.



Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais! Une main au panier de Sasuke, bien joué Saku!!

Bon trêve de plaisanteries...on revient aux choses sérieuses à la fin du chapitre...mais pour combien de temps? J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à partir dans du comique même quand ce n'était pas prévu.

J'essaie de creuser un peu plus la personnalité des deux Sakura...vous en saurez plus sur l'autre dans les chapitres suivants. Qui est-elle? D'où vient-elle? Ahaha...enfin...kukuku...moi seule le sais (j'adore faire ma sadique).

Avant de vous quitter: un énormissime merci aux personnes qui me reviewent/commentent en particulier mes revieweuses régulière (Chibi maak, Aya, Suatsu, Sugar...désolé si j'en oublie). Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à continuer.

A+


	8. Chapter 8

Graines de folie.

Chapitre 8. La revanche.

Petite note: Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour cet énorme retard. J'ai beaucoup de boulot et une grosse flemme aussi, plus un manque d'inspi...enfin bref, pas la bonne période du tout.

Du coup, je vous propose un petit résumé des épisodes précédents, pour ceux qui auraient oublié quelques trucs.

_Ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents: _Après avoir suivi un traitement psychiatrique lui permettant de développer une seconde personnalité sombre et cruelle, Sakura est envoyée en mission d'infiltretion chez Orochimaru avec pour objectifs de l'espionner pour récupérer un maximum d'informations et de ramener Sasuke (si possible). Pour cela, Sakura se fait passer pour une mukenin. Une nuit, alors que sa seconde personnalité s'est livré à un massacre de shinobis, Orochimaru l'a remarque et séduit par son sadisme et sa force, la ramène dans son repaire.

Sakura reprend ses esprits mais subit des tests très particuliers de la part d'Orochimaru, destinés à lui faire perdre le contrôle de son esprit. En effet, Orochimaru n'est pas dupe: il a compris que Sakura joue de deux personnalités et c'est la deuxième qui l'intéresse.

Sakura vit des moments très difficiles, manquant de perdre définitivement pied à chaque fois, mais résiste. A plusieurs reprises, l'autre revient, mais Sakura arrive à reprendre le dessus.

Elle finit par rencontrer Sasuke et s'entraîner avec lui ce qui lui permet de tisser quelques liens avec lui car ses progrès, sa puissance gagnent l'estime de l'Uchiha.

Dans les derniers chapitres, Orochimaru fait subir à Sakura une technique de lavage de cerveau fraîchement mise au point.

L'autre Sakura se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas accès à tous les souvenirs de la vraie Sakura qui garde encore le contrôle et notamment à l'intégralité de ses techniques.



_Repaire d'Orochimaru._

Sakura se réveilla en sueur, une douleur lancinante oppressant ses tempes. C'était une migraine carabinée ou elle rendait son stéthoscope.

Mais que lui était-il arrivé?

Évidemment la moindre sollicitation de ses neurones pour rassembler quelques souvenirs accentuait son mal de crâne. Impossible d'avoir plus précis que la mélasse floue de vagues réminiscences de ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille.

L'ordonnance était simple: repos silencieux dans l'obscurité et verre d'eau pour étancher sa soif.

Il lui restait un peu d'eau dans son broc qu'elle vida d'une traite. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un quart d'heure avant d'aller remplir son broc à la cuisine.

Ce court repos lui permit de reprendre quelques forces. Elle se donna une mine présentable avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger qui humait bon la brioche à la fleur d'oranger et les pains aux raisins.

Les appétissantes effluves la remirent un peu plus sur pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne-sans effort- qui en était l'auteur. Ce souvenir désagréable fut la cause de la tête de déterrée qu'elle arbora en entrant dans la salle.

« Tout va bien Sakura-chan? Tu as une petite mine. Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit? Demanda le sanin.

-Bah...je n'ai pas très bien dormi et l'odeur de la fleur d'oranger me barbouille. C'est trop écoeurant! »

Malade ou pas, Sakura gardait toujours une réserve d'énergie pour la lutte anti-Kabuto. Il fallait croire que même sur son lit de mort, elle continuerait à l'abreuver de piques cinglantes dût-elle employer le langage des signes si jamais la voix lui manquait.

Le cuisinier, indigné, fusilla Sakura du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour une répartie à la hauteur de l'affront quand Sasuke lui brûla la politesse:

« C'est surtout la raclée que je t'ai mise hier que tu n'arrives pas à digérer! » Lança-t-il avec mépris.

Sakura le regarda avec des yeux ronds ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait toujours autant de mal à se souvenir de ses dernières heures. Seul un amer goût de défaite lui remémorait un désagréable souvenir de combat perdu. Ainsi donc, elle avait été vaincue par Sasuke? Ce n'était pas un scoop en soi, en fait il l'avait toujours battue, mais vu le dédain avec lequel il la tançait de son regard opaque, elle avait due se faire proprement laminer. Et ça, depuis qu'elle était chez Orochimaru, c'était inhabituel.

« Si tu consacrais toute l'énergie que tu dépenses à me courir après à un entraînement sérieux, tu n'en serais pas là. »

Et il en rajoutait une couche! Elle avait été si nulle que ça pour que le roi des muets rompt son voeu de silence?

« Oh...ce n'est pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche si c'est pour dire des choses aussi désagréables! » S'énerva la jeune fille.

Pour le coup, Sasuke, Kabuto et Orochimaru en restèrent muets de surprise. La petite Sakura se rebellait contre son amour chéri.

Orochimaru songea que c'était plutôt une bonne chose et Sasuke aussi, l'instant de stupeur passé, pensa qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fît preuve de caractère à son égard. C'était bon pour les progrès de la jeune fille donc pour les siens aussi.

Sakura ne réalisait même pas l'exploit qu'elle venait de faire. Elle était énervée, en colère. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait été balayée par l'amour de sa vie comme une vielle chaussette sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment.

Ne pas comprendre était rageant.

« Je peux avoir du thé?» Dit-elle avec froideur pour clore la conversation.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence mortel.



_Chambre de Sakura:_

La jeune fille se reposait sur son lit dans le noir et le silence absolu. Sa migraine passait peu à peu. Quelques souvenirs précis lui revenaient mais pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour comprendre qu'elle avait été en-dessous de tout face à Sasuke.

Elle avait essuyé la pire humiliation de sa vie. Elle en avait encore honte. Elle devait absolument se rattraper. Elle commençait tout juste à gagner l'estime de Sasuke, ce n'était pas le moment de la perdre. Tout ça à cause des bêtises de..._l'autre._

Sakura avait du mal à croire que cette autre était elle. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une entité intruse squattant son corps à son insu.

Comment était-elle réapparue? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir appelée. Elle avait en fait beaucoup moins de souvenirs que d'habitude. Mais elle sentait que le retour de l'autre n'était pas dû à sa volonté mais à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Orochimaru sans doute.

Bizarre.

Le fait était que Orochimaru et les autres pensaient toujours avoir affaire à l'autre. Il fallait donc qu'elle jouât le jeu. Enfin sauf pendant l'entraînement contre Sasuke.

Il fallait qu'elle reprît le contrôle de la situation. Si Orochimaru avait compris son petit jeu et qu'il arrivait à la manipuler à sa guise pour faire apparaître l'autre, c'était très mauvais.

En attendant, Sakura devait faire son rapport. Discuter avec une présence amie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle invoqua son amie limace qui apparût dans un nuage de fumée en s'exclamant:

« Enfin! Je me faisais un sang d'encre et Tsunade aussi. Tu ne m'as pas appelée hier!

-Ah oui...désolée, je n'ai pas pu. C'était trop dangereux: Orochimaru aurait pu nous surprendre.

-Tu vas bien au moins? Tu es un peu pâle.

-Oui...j'ai une migraine c'est tout, mais ça va. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Humm...c'est inquiétant quand même. Ne me refais plus le coup là. Si Tsunade n'a pas de nouvelles de toi aujourd'hui, elle déclenche un plan de sauvetage.

-Tu lui diras que ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais bien et j'améliore mes techniques en m'entraînant avec Sasuke. Je me rapproche de plus en plus de lui.

-Tant mieux. Tu te débrouilles avec ton deuxième toi?

-Ça va! Je gère. »

La jeune fille passa dix minutes à accumuler les mensonges. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'information à donner, en particulier sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'arrivait pas à localiser le repaire d'Orochimaru plus précisément que « dans la montagne ».

La limace rassurée repartit comme elle était arrivé et délivra son message juste à temps pour empêcher une Tsunade morte d'inquiétude d'envoyer l'équipe d'ambus qu'elle avait déjà réunie dans son bureau à la recherche de Sakura.



_Aire d'entraînement:_

Quand Sakura gagna l'arène elle eut la surprise de voir un Sasuke vêtu d'une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col, d'un long pantalon informe le tout recouvert d'une redingote.

_Il va crever de chaud!_

Sasuke la regarda d'un air méfiant et lui fit signe de le rejoindre au centre de l'arène.

« J'espère que tu feras mieux que la dernière fois. Si tu es aussi nulle je ne m'entraînerai plus avec toi: je progresserai mieux tout seul! » Lança-t-il sur un ton bourru.

_Charmant...Bon, j'ai intérêt à remonter le niveau de l'autre! Quelle cruche celle-là! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu foutre pour le mettre en rogne comme ça?_

Après la séance d'échauffement de rigueur, les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent dans un duel autrement plus profitable aux progrès de Sasuke que celui de la veille.

L'Uchiha eut le plaisir de retrouver une Sakura au sommet de sa forme et de goûter à ses poings dévastateurs et rancuniers ce qui ajoutait encore plus de vigueur au combat.

En effet, même si Sakura avait conscience que les insultes de Sasuke était adressées à son autre, elle avait moyennement apprécié d'être traitée de « nulle » et autre. Elle avait bien l'intention de remettre les poings sur les i...enfin les points, quoique en ce moment la tête de l'Uchiha faisait un superbe i à ratatiner.

Sautant en l'air, Sakura ficha un direct du gauche dans le crâne de Sasuke, pile sur le sommet ce qui fit voir plein d'étoiles au jeune homme.

Le poing avait été mis, et bien mis.

Mais, solide gaillard, le shinobi se redressa aussitôt, droit comme un i, attendant de pied ferme et l'oeil goguenard, quoique un peu dans le vague, le prochain poing vengeur.

Point n'en fallait-il plus à Sakura, pour considérer cette attitude comme provocatrice. Elle devait remettre les pendules à l'heure grâce à ses techniques améliorées. Son temps auprès de Sasuke était compté et elle devait réparer les erreurs de l'autre non seulement rapidement mais en plus de façon convaincante.

Sasuke vit Sakura courir devant lui vers une zone boisée ce qui le laissa perplexe. Il la poursuivit, décidé à en finir. Les fuyards lui faisaient perdre son temps. A moins que Sakura ne cherchât à ruser? Mais il trouvait que c'était chercher midi à quatorze heure pour une « bourrine » habituée au face à face en terrain découvert.

Dans le doute, il activa ses sharingans et s'assura que la fuyarde était bien Sakura et pas un clone par exemple.

Sakura entama une partie de cache-cache, zigzaguant à travers le terrain accidenté et esquivant les jutsu katon et raiton de son poursuivant qui pestait derrière elle.

« Reviens! A quoi joues-tu? »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et s'enfonça dans un bosquet touffu, suivit par Sasuke. Celui-ci s'avança dans la semi pénombre des arbres et ne tarda pas à repérer Sakura.

Elle l'attendait, figée à quelques mètres, les mains s'apprêtant à former les scalpels de chakra. Le jeune homme reconnut la technique et se lança à l'assaut de son adversaire, sa boule de feu à éclairs en bout de poing.

Mais un phénomène étrange se produisit: les arbres du bosquet s'abattirent sur lui et la jeune fille dans un bruit assourdissant.

Sa boule de feu brûla un arbre particulièrement sec et il fallut tous les réflexes de Sasuke pour lui éviter de finir en torche vivante avec le tronc. Il foudroya quelques autres arbres menaçant de l'écraser mais ne pût empêcher une branche de lui fouetter la jambe et de la lacérer au passage.

Dans le même instant il eut la surprise de constater que Sakura ne faisait absolument rien pour éviter un énorme spécimen de chêne qui tomba en plein sur elle. Et la jeune fille disparut dans un « pchout ».

« Un clone? Ce n'est pas possible... »

Mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de théoriser sur ce qui se passait. Il n'eut qu'une seconde et demi pour s'extirper avec peine du bosquet ravagé, la jambe sévèrement meurtrie, le corps couverts d'écorchures et de plaies plus profondes, des broussailles enflammées par ses soins pris dans ses cheveux et sonnant l'heure de son brushing.

A peine atteignit-il la lisère des bois qu'il fut accueilli par un poing qui s'encastra dans son visage et lui fit voir trente-six chandelles.

Sakura, la vraie, l'attendait à la sortie fraîche comme une rose. Enfin un peu défraîchie quand même, mais tout sourire, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'Uchiha étalé de tout son long au sol.

Ce dernier mit quelques minutes pour reprendre connaissance et se redresser le nez en sang devant une Sakura victorieuse. Elle ne le laissa pas se remettre sur ses jambes flageolantes, appliquant son pied ferme et sûr contre la poitrine de son adversaire pour le bloquer dans son élan.

Ils étaient quitte.

«Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi y avait-il un clone dans le bois? Je suis sûr que c'était toi que je poursuivais? Demanda Sasuke, perdu.

-Tu m'as effectivement poursuivie jusqu'à l'orée de ce bois. Ensuite j'ai profité des arbres pour subtiliser un clone à ma place, tandis que je suis restée cachée juste à la lisière. Tu t'es retrouvé face à mon clone et je me suis servi de mes scalpels de chakra améliorés pour...désherber le terrain.

-T'es malade, tu as failli m'avoir!

-Bah...j'ai fait comme tu m'as conseillé: je me suis battu comme si tu étais un ennemi et pas seulement un compagnon d'entraînement. Et puis j'aurais pu te tuer quand tu es sorti des bois, et je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Hnnn... »

Il devait être écrit quelque part dans le code d'honneur des Uchiha que les membres de ce clan devaient être des mauvais perdants, ne reconnaissant jamais la victoire de quelqu'un d'autre et Sasuke, en membre obéissant appliquait cette règle à la lettre. Qui était-il pour enfreindre des commandements séculaires?

Cependant, le doute taraudait le jeune homme.

« Tes scalpels de chakra étaient beaucoup plus puissants et à plus longue portée que ceux que j'ai vu. Et le clone...c'était un kage bushin...n'est-ce pas? »

_Je ne me serais quand même pas fait avoir par un simple clone..._

La jeune fille répondit:

« Oui. Naruto m'a appris.

-Il t'as appris? Mais c'est une technique interdite...

-Tu sais, Naruto, les interdits, il s'en fout. Et j'ai eu besoin de cette technique pour plusieurs missions. Il m'a appris cette technique pour que je puisse me défendre. Je ne m'en serais pas sorti sinon.

-Ah...et ça s'apprend facilement?

-Oh parce que tu serais intéressé?

-Bah oui. Si il y a un truc que j'ai toujours envié à Naruto c'est son kage bushin.

-Et son rasengan...

-Peuh...non. Je le bats avec mon chidori. Je l'ai sacrément amélioré!

-Lui aussi a considérablement amélioré son rasengan. Il le conjugue avec son affinité.

-Mouais...je m'en fous de Naruto. C'est le kage bushin qui m'intéresse. Je voudrais l'apprendre...

-C'est Naruto le spécialiste, pas moi. Je serais une très mauvaise sensei.

-Tu me broutes avec Naruto. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais me l'enseigner. Et puis j'apprends vite. Je suis doué alors même avec un prof nul, je peux faire des merveilles.

-Quelle modestie! Tant que tu y es, passe-toi de prof. Ou tu n'as qu'à demander à Orochimaru!

-S'il connaissait cette technique. Je n'en serais pas là.

-Oh serait-ce une technique que monsieur science infuse ne connaît pas? » Ironisa Sakura.

Sasuke se renfrogna. Puis il se planta en face de Sakura la regardant avec des yeux façon chien battu (bon j'exagère mais ça me faisait marrer d'imaginer cette scène).

« Quand je suis parti, tu as dit que tu voulais m'aider à vaincre Itachi et que tu ferais tout pour cela. Le kage bushin, ça m'aiderait. Si je pouvais faire plein de clones, je suis sûr que je pourrais le battre. »

Sakura tiqua sur le mot « plein ». Elle n'osait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait faire qu'un seul clone et encore pendant que quelques secondes et ses réserves de chakra étaient au plus bas ensuite. D'ailleurs là, elle n'avait plus rien.

« Tu serai prêt à accepter d'être mon disciple pour apprendre le kage bushin? Il y a quelques années encore, tu me regardais de haut en me considérant comme un boulet.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour vaincre Itachi. Et c'est Naruto que j'ai traité de boulet, pas toi.

-Ah oui...moi j'étais « lourde ».

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis je ne te considère plus comme faible. Tu sais faire pas mal de techniques puissantes maintenant, en particulier le kage bushin. Tu peux faire combien de clones au fait? »

En plein dans le plat.

Sakura, l'air superbe, se piqua d'une pirouette:

« Je ne vais pas te révéler toutes mes techniques non plus! »

Mais, Sasuke, dont les méninges fonctionnaient parfois (oh que je suis mauvaise langue), fit une déduction brillante:

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de chakra, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas en faire beaucoup. C'est bien parce que tu contrôle parfaitement ton chakra que tu peux faire cette technique. »

Sakura ne répondit pas et commença à s'éloigner.

« Tu ne peux en faire qu'un c'est ça? S'exclama Sasuke dont les neurones venaient de se cloner pour atteindre le niveau Shikamaru. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas m'apprendre?

-Ça n'a rien à voir!

-Et si on faisait donnant-donnant? Tu m'apprends cette technique et moi je t'apprends ce que tu veux.

-Non. J'ai mes techniques et tu as les tiennes. Et puis je n'ai pas d'affinités avec le katon et le raiton. »

En réalité Sakura aurait été ravie d'être la sensei de Sasuke, ou du moins d'essayer car elle ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable, mais elle avait conscience que le jeune homme était toujours le disciple d'Orochimaru et qu'apprendre le kage bushin à l'Uchiha revenait à faire tomber cette technique dans l'escarcelle du sanin.

Et puis elle devait garder ses spécificités qui faisait sa force. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Sasuke et sentait bien qu'elle gagnait son respect et son intérêt. Mais elle avait bien compris que c'était sa puissance au combat qui avait retenu l'attention du jeune homme. Sasuke ne respectait que la force, ne voyait que la force.

Celle qui lui permettrait de tuer Itachi.

Alors, elle devait préserver la sienne pour continuer de tenir tête à Sasuke en le combattant, d'être à sa hauteur et d'exister à ses yeux.

Elle était déterminée et Sasuke le comprit (enfin).

Il boitilla en traînant la jambe pour arriver à la hauteur de Sakura s'échappant vers la sortie.

« Bon. On finit le combat au moins.

Mais, il est fini. Je t'ai battu.

Ah non! Je suis encore là et prêt à me battre.

Tu plaisantes? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es? Tu tiens à peine debout!

Mais toi tu n'as plus de chakra, alors que moi, il m'en reste. Je peux faire quelques jutsus encore. Je suis sûr que je peux gagner!

Il me suffira d'éviter tes attaques. Je te rappelle que je suis une pro de l'esquive. Je n'ai qu'à courir et tu ne pourras même pas me suivre.

Eh ben, tu n'as qu'à essayer si tu es si sûre de toi.

Sasuke! Tu es borné, stupide...

Allez! Tu reviens dans l'arène.

Non! J'ai gagné!

Reviens! »

Et c'est une traînée de feu qui força Sakura à revenir au centre de l'arène.



_Salle à manger:_

Sasuke pénétra en boudant dans la salle à manger, recouvert de bandages et le bras en écharpe. Sakura avait réussi à esquiver toutes ses attaques et avait fini par le battre définitivement. En fait, il s'était évanoui, assommé par une branche qu'elle lui avait envoyée dans la tête et s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie.

Sakura, le suivit quelques minutes après, triomphante. Elle exultait tellement qu'elle était prête à faire honneur au dîner de Kabuto. Ce dernier faillit en perdre ses lunettes quand il entendit la jeune fille demander ce qu'il y avait à dîner. Par réflexe de médic-nin il accola sa main sur le front de la kunoichi avant de la retirer prestement en se disant que si elle était malade, c'était tant mieux.

Elle pouvait même crever la bouche ouverte, il ne lui donnerait même pas une aspirine. Sauf, si Orochimaru l'exigeait bien sûr.

Sakura acheva sa soupe aux haricots en un temps record, tandis que Sasuke y toucha à peine, bougonnant toute la soirée.

Quand Orochimaru demanda, faussement innocemment, si l'entraînement s'était bien passé, ce fut le bouquet pour l'Uchiha qui envoya son bol de soupe voler dans les airs. Celui-ci atterrit en plein sur la tête de Kabuto ce qui fit éclater de rire Sakura.

Elle répondit au Sanin que l'après-midi c'était très bien passé et qu'ils avaient beaucoup progressé.

Tout en essuyant ses lunettes pleine de vermicelles, Kabuto souffla discrètement à Sakura que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

D'ailleurs, un claquement de porte marqua le départ énervé de Sasuke.

La jeune fille, mécontente, s'exclama que Sasuke était gonflé et mauvais perdant.



_Laboratoire d'Orochimaru, le lendemain:_

Kabuto et Orochimaru rangeaient soigneusement les instruments ayant servis à une récente expérience.

« Sakura est devenue vraiment intéressante. Susurra le Sanin.

-Oui. Je dois dire que je suis étonné. Dommage que ce ne soit pas la bonne. Personnellement, je la trouve plus dangereuse inintéressante.

-Tu as remarqué qu'elle s'était remise de notre traitement.

-Oui, hier soir, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas l'autre, même si elle essayait de jouer la comédie. Et, je suis certain que c'est la vraie Sakura qui a battu Sasuke. A part Sasuke, nous jouons tous un double-jeu les uns envers les autres. C'est risqué.

-C'est pourtant ton truc le double-jeu...

-Maître, elle sait que nous essayons de la faire devenir autre. Elle ne va pas se laisser faire. Et, c'est toujours une espionne au service de Konoha. D'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas comment elle communique avec Godaime car elle doit forcément garder un lien avec sa base.

-Je contais sur toi pour le savoir. Les méthodes d'espionnage, c'est ton domaine.

-Eh ben je ne sais pas. J'ai vérifié toutes les techniques de communication que je connais, je n'ai rien vu filtrer d'ici. Il faudrait demander à l'autre, elle doit savoir.

-Je lui ai déjà demandé. Elle ne sait pas. Il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir accès à tous les souvenirs de Sakura pour l'instant. Mais, je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose qui peut s'arranger: elle peut y arriver.

-On doit la faire revenir maintenant.

-Oui, on va reprendre le traitement mais à un niveau supérieur.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à faire venir Sakura. »

Un bruit étouffé parvint aux oreilles du médic-nin.

« Il y a quelqu'un?

-Non. C'est notre sujet d'expérience qui n'est pas tout a fait mort.

-Ah... »

Dans le couloir, une ombre furtive s'éclipsa discrètement en pestant silencieusement contre le bandage défait qui avait faillit la faire trébucher.



_Salle de traitement psychiatrique:_

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle était attachée à un fauteuil lui étant étrangement familier. Elle n'eût pas le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits qu'une décharge électrique la renvoya dans le mondes des limbes.

Elle fut plongée dans l'obscure moiteur d'un couloir interminable ponctué de nombreuses scènes d'horreur.

Massacres massifs de shinobis et de civils, expériences abjectes menées avec un entrain diabolique, filets de sang innocent suintant des parois. Bientôt, une vague carmine déferla dans le corridor emportant la jeune fille qui hurlait.

Elle se débattit au milieu des cadavres en putréfaction et des squelettes que les flots sanglants charriaient pour finir noyée dans un tourbillon. Elle échoua sur une plaine grise et ravagée, un lieu de désolation, théâtre d'une abominable boucherie comme en témoignait la myriade de corps enchevêtrés mugissant des râles d'agonie, des cris d'effroi.

Elle se releva avec peine et déambula chancelante à travers les corps. Une silhouette droite et sombre se tenait au loin, dans un rai de lumière crépusculaire, une épée rouge de sang tenant en joug un shinobi agenouillé.

La silhouette se tourna un instant vers Sakura dardant ses sharingans sur elle.

Sakura reconnut le Sasuke indifférent à la souffrance qui avait hanté ses nuits.

L'Uchiha ne fit bientôt plus attention à Sakura et abattit son épée sur la nuque du shinobi à ses pieds.

« Naruto! » Hurla la jeune fille en regardant, désespérée, la familière tête blonde rouler à ses pieds dans un filet de sang, la flamme des yeux céruléens encore grands ouverts s'éteignant à jamais, chassée par un voile opaque et létal.

« Il ne reste que toi, et j'en aurai définitivement terminé avec le passé » Annonça Sasuke en tournant son masque impassible vers sa prochaine victime.

La terreur noua les entrailles de Sakura qui resta pétrifiée quand la lame écarlate transperça sa poitrine.

« Je pense que c'est bon » Déclara Orochimaru.

Kabuto vérifia les points vitaux de la patiente et obtempéra.

« On peut la réveiller. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Pour mon réveil, j'aurais préféré un autre visage que la teigne grise!

-Dis, je peux encore te renvoyer dans le monde d'où tu viens!

-Ouais...il y avait des trucs sympas! Naruto se faisant décapiter par Sasuke, s'était bien trouvé! Comment, ça l'a traumatisé l'autre gourde! Au fait, j'ai raté quelque chose?

-C'est sans importance. Le principal est que tu sois revenu. » Répondit le Sanin.



Pffou...chapitre 8 enfin terminé. C'est loin d'être le plus long, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.

Mais bon, j'en suis plutôt contente, car mine de rien l'action avance, petit à petit.

Je pense avoir écris la moitié de ma fic et peut-être même plus. Mais avec moi, on ne sait jamais: je suis une spécialiste de la rallonge imprévue.

**Ah oui pour les lecteurs de fanfic-fr: je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai un mal de chien à me connecter au site. Sur ffnet, je n'ai aucun problème, donc il est possible qu'à l'avenir ma fic sur ffnet ait une longueur d'avance.**


End file.
